Befriending Death
by auserei
Summary: Crash and burn, then rise again. Death comes knocking and gives Lune a second chance at life. What secrets does she hide though, only her record will tell. From dark pasts to the strange present and an unknown future, read on as she tells the unusual tale of her life in the Kuroshitsuji world. This will be a long story with many chapters, including violence, gore, and adult themes.
1. Salutations

I watch as it streams down, dripping off of the pure, ebony tips. It soaks into the ground below, forming the shallowest of puddles, before disappearing entirely. I do so love to watch as each drop falls from the darkened sky above, to feel the almost stinging cold as it touches my skin. The rain is the reason I came here, the reason why I now lie on this stone slab. I think of the person who now rots away several feet beneath me and wonder if they loved the rain too. The sight, the sound, the smell, even the way it feels. Such a wonderful thing, my favorite thing in the world. I simply lie here, not moving except to breathe. Some may have mistaken me for one of the dead too, were the dead not meant to be underground in this place. I turn my head to gaze at the rows of drab stone, far too many to count. So many have come and gone in this place alone, but it is a beautiful place to go. My eyes open to look for the noise from off in the distance. I wonder what it could be, but I have no desire to be found. I move swiftly, fluidly, and am gone before the noise notices me. Nothing but my silhouette on the stone slab to show I was ever there, and that will soon fade by the rain.

My little sanctuary is quite like me, a bit broken but still full of purpose. A little mansion long forgotten, hidden within the oldest parts of the sacred grounds. The dead sleep not far from here, granting me the comfort that I, too, will rest in peace some day. For now though, I must keep my eyes open. I have a purpose to fulfill and so little time to do it. Twenty four years I have spent searching for this, yearning to know what my destiny is so that I can finish my duty here and rest at ease. This world can be a very beautiful place but, more often times than not, it is full of so much ugliness it hardly makes up for it all. I glance at myself, going over this human form with my blue-gray eyes. My hair, now completely drenched, wraps its ends in small curls around my waist. I can easily see its contrast against my skin, so pale, as it hardly ever sees the sun. I cannot go out during the day when the sun shines bright, the light is so harsh on my eyes. This place though, with its many storms and rainy days, allows me to venture out in the day without the pain. I stand to strip myself of my soaked clothing, even the corset being sopping wet. Perhaps I enjoyed the rain a bit too much today. I do not wish to make myself ill, but I simply cannot help myself. With a smile, I toss the clothes aside and glance in the mirror once more. I can't help but sigh at the sight. Despite being full grown I seem so small, I cannot possibly stand much taller than a meter and a half. Granted, other parts of me do resemble that of a woman. I suppose my breasts are of a decent size and my curves settled in quite nicely, thanks to the years of corset training. I decide to stop picking at myself and find something dry to wear, wandering to the other side of the room before realizing just how cold I am. With a shiver, I find a simple dress to wear, not bothering with another corset for the time being. I have no desire to leave the house today, if I were to do so too frequently I may be found. I suppose that makes it a good thing I find myself alone in this world, no one to come by or go to. I never really was much for people anyways, their energies always make my skin crawl, and crowds make me sick. No, I am just fine here with my paints, and stories, and even a couple of local furry friends that seem rather nice.

I wander about the house, bidding a good day to the little red fox whose pelt is always so vivid against the dull, dark colors of this place. I enjoy its drab appearance though, so simple, with its black walls and columns and even the charcoal grey and white checkerboard tiles that cover the floor. The rugs that once ran from the doorway and up the stairs to lead down each hall were obviously a shade of red at some point, but time has made them dingy and dull. At some point I will replace them, and fix the rest of this place up too. Oh, the ideas that flow, wondrous shades of purple lined with silver to bring color to this place, a new chandelier in the main hall to replace the one that fell some time ago, bits and pieces of the house patched up and the lovely stained glass window that presents itself before the vast expanse of tombstones just beyond. Ah, I dream of the beauty this place can bring, but first, I must meet with the groundskeeper. I have heard much of him but still have no precise name. Regardless, I will need him to grant me proper access to this place before I can really do anything with it, let us hope he is an understanding man. I do have money, that is not an issue since my late husband's early passing. We did not even have the chance to consummate the marriage but I was his wife regardless and have since inherited his money and the company itself, as there were no other close relatives of his left alive to claim it from me. Such a tragic death, he was still somewhat young, but lingering on those thoughts will get me nowhere. For now, I must plan, I have business of sorts with this "Undertaker" that I must see to soon.

I wake to see the sun trying to peek through the clouds. As off putting as that may be though, I must venture out today. It has taken me the past week to build up the nerve to meet this Undertaker, not entirely knowing what I am up against. Some say he is a good man with a smile almost always on his face, others say he is entirely mad and that smile has hidden intentions. Either way, the man seems to be of the happy sort, which is uncommon for someone from his line of work. That is both reassuring and slightly unsettling, how confusing this man already seems to be. Either way, I must do this, I have a long list of things to get to and he is the first step towards accomplishing anything here. I drag myself out of bed, lingering beneath the sheets only for a moment. I stumble past the mirror noticing the state of my ridiculous bead head. Sometimes I am amazed a brush manages to tame the mess my hair tends to be in the mornings. It does take some time, but eventually my hair is tangle free and the ends happily curl up as if to say hello. After that, I walk to my wardrobe to pick an outfit. I wish to choose something that makes a good first impression but also shows what the groundskeeper should expect from me. To show a false start would only lead to mistrust in the long run after all. With that in mind, I pick one of my frillier, but still favored, dresses. A lovely black and purple one, with a bit of lace on the underskirt and corset styled lacing forming dividing lines around the outer skirt. The sleeves are separate but match the 'black with purple accents' design, lace, lacing, and all. To top it off, I bought a pair of boots and gloves that match, alternating the color scheme so that they are mostly purple with black details. With that, and a couple of my braids pulled back and placed in a little black bow to hold my hair out of my face, I walk courageously to the front door. Whatever this man has in store for me, I am prepared, or so I thought. I open my door to find him standing there, obviously grinning at the shocked look on my face. I'm not given much time to look him over before he speaks.

"Well hello there, aren't you a cute little thing." he says with a voice that nearly gives me shivers, "I was thinking about our meeting earlier and thought it a shame to make a little lady, such as yourself, go all the way to my shop just to see me when I would be working out here later this afternoon anyways."

I stare at him for a moment before even processing his words, "Oh, why thank you. It was very kind of you to think of it that way. Knowing me, I would have managed to get lost anyways, I have a terrible sense of direction." and I nearly smack myself for saying such.

He chuckles a bit before responding, "Is that so dear, however do you plan to fix this place up or take care of yourself, much less, if you cannot manage to get around the city without getting lost?" and with that he cocks his head to the side, his grin widening as he does. "Speaking of which, why is such a pretty lady all alone in a place like this?"

I take a moment to think carefully before answering, "Well you see, I no longer have any family and have never had many friends. Since my husband's passing I have had to find someplace to manage on my own. I certainly have the funds and will pay you what you need to let me stay here." I manage to say before being cut off by another chuckle.

"I have no interest in the Queen's money dear, no. No family or friends you say, and a late husband to top it off? My dear, you are quite young to be having such troubles." I cannot entirely hold back the glare as the words leave his mouth, and he laughs for a moment before continuing. "Ah, but it seems you will be fun to have around, so tell you what. If you can manage to make me laugh often enough, i will let you stay, and may even help a bit with the old house here, for a few extra giggles."

He's willing to help, for laughs and giggles? The poor man really is mad. "Okay, you have a deal mister..."

"Just call me Undertaker dear, everyone does." he says with a smile and a small bow. "May I have your name in return?"

"Oh! Of course, my apologies. My name is Lune, Lune Liel, a pleasure to meet you." I return the courtesy.

He takes my hand in his, making mine look tiny in comparison, "Well then miss Lune, it is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you in the near future." and he kisses my fingertips gingerly.

I blush a little at his forwardness, but decide to accept it nonetheless. My mind is still buzzing with all that was just accomplished before it stops with the realization that I now have nothing to do for the rest of my day. I had finished all of the company's paperwork for yesterday and today expecting this to take much longer than it did. I stood there and thought for a moment on what I should do for the rest of my afternoon before looking back at the mansion. I suppose now is as good a time as any to get some things taken care of, a few minor things here and there to buy so I can begin repairs, or at least a few replacements. First thing is first, hiring some help for around the house. With that, I make my decision and decide to chase after the Undertaker, if he is willing to help I think it would be wise to accept his offer.


	2. Chance Encounter

It was not long before the wagon lead its way into town. The Undertaker was more than happy to offer me a ride but apologized for being too busy later this afternoon to take me back home. I told him it would be fine and that I could afford a carriage home no problem and after that our conversations were minimal. I had spent the time enjoying the scenery on the way to town, the spring showers seeming to awaken the foliage we passed. Colors flowed into one another against the green backdrop of grass as thousands of flowers bloomed blissfully among the many hills and valleys. The air was sweet, even as we entered town. Despite all the bustling and chaos of people hurrying every which way, I manage to keep a bit of focus on mister Undertaker. I tried not to look quite so obvious about it but there was something odd about this man, perhaps i was just being paranoid. Chances are, this strange feeling was a result of the way those silver bangs of his covers his eyes, or perhaps the way he cloaks himself entirely with those dark clothes. I think what piques my curiosity the most though, is the scar that tears across his face and neck. How could someone survive such a horrific wound?

"What's this my dear, something catch your eye?" the Undertaker asks and a blush fills my face as I realize I had been staring square at him while i lost myself in my thoughts. "Ihihihihi, is it these pretty little scars of mine you're so interested in?" he asks with an innocent voice, followed by a wicked grin. "Quite a tale, I assure you, but perhaps best left for another time hm? Oh, and there are plenty more where those came from, of that you can be certain, for instance," he lifts his left hand and wiggles his pinkie finger to show yet another scar wrapping around its base, "but most of my scars are hidden away, no need to worry yourself over them." With that, he slows the carriage to a stop in front of a large building that looks to house furniture for those with a more expensive taste.

"What is this place exactly?" I ask while inspecting the surrounding area.

"Oh well, I have a friend who likes to come here for his own home decor, I thought it would suit you as well. I am sure you will find some things to pretty that little house of yours up, as long as you weren't kidding about having the necessary funds." he giggles.

"No, money is certainly not something I am short on. I thank you for all of your help, Undertaker, and look forward to seeing you again." I courtesy before stepping off the carriage and manage to get two steps forward before Undertaker calls to me again.

"You are more than welcome dear, and if you should need my services again, I run a little shop down the street and to the right. Follow the empty ally and you shall find it, I do believe it will be rather obvious which one it is ihihi." and he leaves without another word.

An odd fellow to be sure, but he is very kind and respectful, and all I have for the time being. It seems he left me in the center of a rather large shopping district, though certainly not for those with light wallets. Though I do have the necessary funds, I am not one to simply splurge for no reason other than I can. I suppose I will worry about that later though. For now, i will focus on some furnishings for the house and perhaps even replace the chandelier while I am at it. This friend of Undertaker's certainly had some sense, there were many wondrous pieces to be found. It was a good thing I had already somewhat planned my theme out beforehand, as there are so many things to chose from here and certainly not enough time to go through it all. I am impressed at the fine fabrics and hand crafted woods of the various pieces that are displayed but none of them seem to fit quite what I am looking for. I wind up venturing to the back of the store before spotting something much more my style. A lovely sofa with intricately carved, mahogany wood and silver fabric detailed with intertwining flowers and leaves that curl and flow quite beautifully. Much to my delight, it was a matching set with two chairs and a large table that I just knew would look wonderful on the inner balcony. I make sure to find an employee quickly and claim the set as my own before wandering off to look at what they have to offer chandelier wise. In the end, nothing really catches my eye and I return to the front of the store to pay for the small set. I am informed that it will be delivered to my address within the next twenty four hours with the aid of two gentlemen to place it wherever I so chose. That is a relief to hear as I currently have no assistant of my own and would hate to think of dragging them up the flight of stairs and around the corner to the balcony.

I leave shortly after, deciding to at least pick up a new rug or two to replace the dusty red one that was in desperate need of replacement. I cannot do much with the disrepair the house may be in overnight, but that is the least I can do, even if I have to set the rug up myself. If I am to have company over, even for such a simple task, I must have the house in a more presentable form. With that in mind, I walk across the cobbled street to look for a rug shop of some sort. I don't wander for long before finding precisely what I need. The shop looks rather small from the sidewalk but is surprisingly spacious within. The ceiling seems to go on forever with numerous carpets of all sorts hanging from above. Others are rolled up neatly and leaned against a far wall, or in a rack of sorts for the smaller ones. I do not intend to take nearly as long deciding this time around, as the sun was setting when I walked across the street before, but again I am faced with many options to taunt my indecisiveness. I finally decide on a large gray and white round rug that seems to match well with the furniture I had just picked out as well as two long hall rugs of a lovely shade of purple with silver braided edges. To top it off, I find a cute half circle rug with a swirling, cut out pattern that I think would go lovely just beyond the front door. I hail a cab and am aided by a lovely young man that seemed to appear from nowhere. Though I find his sudden appearance strange, I am thankful for his help loading the rugs and thank him kindly for it.

"No worries, it's my pleasure to help out such a cute girl. Say, how do you plan to get that into the house? I don't suppose you have anyone to help you there do you?" he asks while pushing a strand of his two toned, blonde and black hair from his face.

"Oh well, I was just going to manage on my own actually, I have no hired help as of yet but this is nothing I cannot manage." I reply, a little baffled at being called cute. I look over this strange young man a moment, his eyes are like nothing I have ever seen before. They are a beautiful shade of greenish yellow but they seem odd no less. Perhaps it has something to do with needing those glasses, either way it is none of my business.

"Well you know, I've pretty much finished up my work here, and it doesn't look like i'll be having any over time, so how about you let me help you with that?" he asks with utmost confidence and a flirtatious look in his eye.

"I am not one to have strangers about my house, though you are kind to offer." I reply a little hesitantly.

"My apologies ma'am," he says with a slight bow, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ronald Knox, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I see, well you may call me Lune Liel then." I simply respond.

"Well miss Liel, it would be an honor if you allowed me to lend you a hand." and he takes my hand as he says it, kissing it gently before looking up at me with the sincerest of smiles. I don't much like people I do not know, particularly in my own home, but I would be happy for the help. Besides, it is not as if I do not have the means to defend myself, that little sanctuary of mine is full of nasty surprises.

"Very well, if it would please you so, I suppose I could use a hand. Let me pay the cab fare and we will be on our way." I say before turning off to offer directions and coin to the driver. I watch as Ronald steps into the carriage and check to make sure my dagger still lies perched beside my thigh when he is out of sight. If he tries any funny business I am ready for him. The coach ride home is awkwardly quiet, neither of us really sure what to say. I keep an eye on him as he stares out the window for some time. How dull, terribly so, but at least I am not being forced to cut him open where he sits. It would be such a pity to let such a handsome and kind young man go to waste like that, and I would, of course, have to get rid of the carriage driver as well. I suppose that would make the carriage mine to keep if I were quick to change its appearance so as not to be mistaken for the company's, of which the poor man works for. What am I saying, letting myself delve into such thoughts, so very unladylike of me. After all, I have worked hard to clean up after my old messes, I would so hate for it all to unravel over something as trivial as this. After clearing my thoughts the mansion soon comes into view. The yard is in serious need of work, but then again, so is just about everything else. My, I do so hope Mr. Knox does not think little of me with such a sight before him.

"Wow, you sure do have a fixer upper don't you?" he asks, and though his tone show he means no harm, I cannot help but wince a little at his simple statement.

"Yes well, you see, I just moved in rather recently and have just begun repairs. It does not look quite so bad inside, thought that too is in need of fixing. Regardless, it is livable for the time being and I will have it looking rather splendid before long. For now, I have picked a few minor things to pretty up the inside. The rugs of which you are offering to assist me with, and some furniture that should be delivered soon. I would have done more but this in itself was rather short notice and, as I mentioned before, I currently have no aid around the house. That is something I plan to remedy tomorrow after handling a few other matters." I explain, trying not to get too winded with my response. I do not wish to bore the poor man after all. He smiles in return and steps out of the carriage to offer me a hand out in turn. I must find some way to return this man's kindness, but that is a matter I can settle later. For now I focus on the task at hand, grabbing the smaller, front door rug in an attempt to not seem completely helpless. Though he fusses a bit he eventually accepts it and grabs one of the hall rugs, following shortly behind me. I unlock the double front door and open it wide to allow Ronald easy access. For once, I find my bare home a good thing. I can focus more on my own safety than that of stolen goods. I point him to the stairway that leads to the hallways on either side of the house before dropping my rug on the floor beside me. I kick it to the side momentarily to go fetch the round rug that will sit beneath the new furniture, thanking the driver for his patience while we unloaded my things. As I step back in Ronald looks back, giving me a stern look before speaking up.

"Now now, I came her to help you with this so you wouldn't have to. The least you could do is let me do it after all. I wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to get hurt." he chuckles before continuing to unroll the hall rug on the left side of the house.

"Well then, I hate to seem rude but the carriage driver does need to get back to town so could you perhaps grab the other rug first? We can worry about setting them up later, and then perhaps have a cup of tea afterwards?" I ask as sweetly as possible. With a smile and a nod he hops over the railing of the second floor and lands with ease before walking out the door. I stare after him for a moment before deciding to dismiss it and begin setting the cut out carpet in front of the entrance. It fits perfectly, matching the width of the double doors, and the rough texture will provide well for the wiping of feet before treading along my floors. Just moments after placing it, Ronald is walking back through the door with the second hall rug hoisted over his shoulder. Both rugs were soon in place and we were left with just the round one that lay rolled up beside my feet. Ronald walked towards me with a proud strut of sorts, whether he realized it or not, and picked up the last rug before giving me a questioning look.

"Oh! Please, follow me." I say before leading him up the stairs, down the short hall, and around the corner to the balcony that stood above the ballroom and before the wondrous stained glass window I was ever so fond of. "Isn't it lovely? When the sun rises it's as if I could dance on a rainbow. The window paints the floor with its beautifully patterned colors. I was thinking of having the design redone altogether but that will be the last thing on a very long to-do list." I state with a smile that widens as I continue to daydream.

"Well, it's not really my style but I agree it is a bit of a long list." he chuckles before nudging me.

"Oh, could you place it right over there please? Yes right there is perfect." I instruct as he unfurls the carpet in front of the center railing that curves out to overlook the dance hall. "That is great, now to get the furniture in and have them place it just right. This is already turning out nice, but there is still so much to do. "I sigh a bit before looking back to Ronald. "I do believe i promised you a cup of tea before you left did I not?"

"I would love to, really, but I do still have some paperwork to file or else i'll be hearing about it from William all evening." he says, rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Well that is fine, I just wanted to thank you for all of your help is all. I really do appreciate all you have done for me today, you are so very kind." I say as i give him a sweet smile.

"It was my pleasure to help up such a lovely lady. Maybe we can have tea some other time, on one of my days off?" he asks expectantly.

"Yes, I think that would be fine, just mail me a letter beforehand so I will be able to prepare before your visit." I reply, happy to see his face light up at that.

"Well then, i'll be seeing you miss Liel." and with that he gives a small bow and leaves, a smile spread wide across his face.


	3. Scarred Soul, Mind, and Intellect

A child's footsteps echo in the blinding darkness, her tiny heart beats in time. The little girl steps forth as the shadows rise, revealing a most gruesome sight. Red is splattered about the place, parts of bodies strewn about. A smile crosses her tender lips as she twirls and dances around them, splashing about in the puddles of blood with glee. She hums a tune, soft and slow, as she continues to stab at the tattered corpses that surround her. She gives an innocent giggle with each sound of the blade piercing into the flesh, a certain darkness creeping into her sweet laugh. Their blood coats her, the frilly, white dress stained beyond repair. Her face is dotted in red, smears splayed across her arms and legs in various places. Her smile grows as she begins to paint the walls with the blood, her little fingers flowing gingerly across the dull, gray stone. Two figures holding hands, one big, one small, and the words 'I love daddy' are left behind, the girl disappearing once more into the darkness with a giggle.

I rise abruptly from my sleep, panting heavily as I get a grip on reality. My heart begins to settle when I realize it was all a dream, and not one I am unused to having either. I have seen it so many times before, it just won't go away. I should know better than to think it ever will, but why does it still torment me so much? Regardless, I have preparations to be made today. To start, making myself presentable for the company I am expecting, that furniture should be here at some point today and I wish to make sure it is placed precisely as I pictured it. I suppose I shall replace this bed at some point as well in the near future as it is rather worn and uncomfortable. Before that though, I should make good on what I intended to do yesterday. I had planned to hire an aid or two for the house, it would be very nice to have some help around here, and a personal horse drawn carriage as well. Goodness knows I cannot rely on the Undertaker entirely for this, I wouldn't dare ask to be such a bother. Well now, if I am to hire someone who is to stay on the premises I should make sure to have a suitable room for them to live in. I suppose I will be making another trip into town to gather more furnishings as well, and should stock up on some supplies while I am at it. With that being the case, I think I will go have a look at the rooms on the right wing of the house. I should know what I have to work with before spending money on anything.

I get out of my bed and walk across the room, noticing the dreadful state my hair is in yet again. I sure do hope a more comfortable bed will help ease my restless sleeping habits, if for no other reason than to not need to struggle with this tangled mess quite so much. If I am to hire my butler today I should look more refined than cute I think. Something simple but elegant will do nicely, ah that is perfect! I grab a little white dress, the front detailed with black buttons and outlines, the back contrasting with white outlines and a white bow across the midsection. With gloves and boots to match, as well as stockings, it should present rather well. I don't wish to look like a push over but I do want to seem professional and on top of things. With that settled, I get myself dressed and across the house to view the spare rooms. They all look pretty much the same and of a decent size, A little twin sized bed and a side desk would fit just fine, as well as a wardrobe, and still provide plenty of space for personal things. A simple list that should be easy to fill before this evening comes about. I suppose I should find a ride to town, hire the butler, buy a carriage and horse, and then worry about the furniture. yes, that would work rather nicely and that way the butler could have some say on their room decor. Perfect, now all I need is to wait for the set to arrive and I shall be off.

It was not long before the pieces arrive with two handy men to help carry them in and place them on top of the rug I had chosen for them the day before. The sofa sits to the left side of the oval table while the two chairs sit on the right. All are facing towards the table in the center, making it a cozy place to chit chat whenever I am to have company. A cup of tea and some friends to discuss useless things to will be nice, but I still have a ways to go before I am ready for that. I thank the kind gentlemen for their help and offer them a tip for doing so with haste. I have quite a bit planned and not much time to accomplish it all. When the gentlemen notice I am also heading to town they offer a ride that I am happy to accept, that easing at least one of my concerns. They drop me off in town not far from the shopping district and even closer to the recruiting building. I was told this is where to go to find maids, butlers, chefs, and others of the sort. Many come here looking for work, this is where I can pick one from their files and, if I am lucky, even meet them in person all in one visit. That is what I am hoping for, but I have no desire to settle just because they are here at the moment either. Here's to hoping the right one is here today. I am greeted cheerfully by a lovely maiden as I walk in the door. Such a sweet smile on her soft face, but I wish to find someone more menacing, as my small frame certainly does not seem so. A butler that can defend me as well as themselves, that's something I desire. I suppose I will be choosing a male in that case then as most women these days do not get into such activities and those that do often have reasons that leave them untrustworthy. I am greeted again at the front desk by yet another lovely lady who asks if have anything specific I am looking for.

"As a matter of fact I do. I am looking for a butler, a male preferably, that can handle himself in battle if so need be. You see, I look rather frail and helpless," I hate to say, "and am afraid I would be seen as an easy target, so someone who could protect me would be nice. The age is not of too much of a concern, though someone in good health and under the age of thirty five would be best. A presentable appearance, manners, well dressed, and good at multitasking would also be desired. I don't suppose you have anything to suit that do you?" I ask with the sweetest voice.

"We will have a look through the files and inform you with what we find milady, please have a seat while you wait. We have tea and snacks if you should so desire." she says in response, smiling sweetly in return. I do not have to wait long before i am called back to the front. "We have narrowed it down to these few gentlemen here, all are very capable and meet your criteria quite well. There are a couple we thought would still suit you despite not matching up entirely, would you care to have a look?" she asks eagerly.

"Yes, I would," I respond while going over the seven files handed to me,"how many of these gentlemen are here today?"

"Let me see." she ponders while looking over the papers again, "It would seem that four of them are currently on the premises. I am guessing you would like to meet them?" she asks, her smile never fading.

"Yes, if I may." I respond before she leads me through a large door to my left, asking me to wait in the visiting room while she retrieved those listed in the files. I wait a bit longer this time around, guessing the men wished to look their best and taking their time in making it so. I suppose that was a good thing, for when I was not in a hurry, but patience is a virtue after all. The young lady returns with four neatly dressed gentlemen in tow. I wasn't until the third stepped out that my interest was piqued. A rather handsome man, with chocolate brown hair and deep green eyes. He was tall but wouldn't completely tower over me, and he looked menacing enough to scare off at least the weakest of the street rats with just a glance. Yes that was the one for sure, but I still wished to know more. "That one there, which one is he?" I ask while eyeing him expectantly.

"My name is Hamel, Hamel Hugh." he responds with a small bow.

"A rather interesting name, and how old are you mister Hugh?" I question.

"I am twenty nine years young milady." he responds with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile. I look over his file and find myself impressed. He may be one of the ones that does not match entirely but he is certainly not one to pass up.

"Just what is it you are expecting if I am to hire you?" I ask, returning the smile.

"Well I expect to serve as you so desire milady. Your wish would be my command, within reason of course. Not that I intend to disappoint, but I am only human." he responds with another bow and a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course, I am not one to make outrageous demands, but I will be needing help around the mansion. It is currently under development of sorts and I simply cannot manage all the repairs on my own. Not to mention I have a large amount of work to do for my company and the daily chores as well. If I were to hire you, would you be able to cover household cleaning, cooking, arrangements of varying sorts, and accompany me wherever I should need to go?" I ask, waiting eagerly for his response. "In return I will be providing housing with a private bed chamber and, of course, food and whatever other resources you would need."

"It would be a pleasure to serve you in your home milady." he simply replies, giving yet another solemn bow before looking back at me.

"Very well, I would very much like to take this one with me, what preparations need to be made to take him off of your hands?" I ask the ever smiling desk aid.

"Oh so you have made your decision then? Very well, allow me to fetch some paperwork for you to file while he gathers his things. After that you are free to leave with him, I will be just one moment." and with that she hurries off, the gentlemen all walking back from whence they came. I sure hope mister Hugh does not have much to carry, as I have yet to pick out a carriage and horse. I suppose I could pay the fare once more if so, not that I cannot afford it. The desk lady returns quickly with a small stack of papers and I get to work signing wherever she points. When I am finished, mister Hugh looks ready to go, and I am thankful that he does know how to pack lightly.

"Alright, it is now official, you are my butler from here until I say otherwise, are we understood mister Hugh?" I ask firmly.

"Yes milady, and please, feel free to call me by my first name. May I be so bold to ask for yours?" he asks, and his eyes seem to beckon for the answer.

"Ah yes, my name is Lune Liel, but please call me by my last name or continue with milady in the presence of others." I respond with a slight courtesy. "Now if you would follow me, we are off to pick out a new carriage and horse and then you shall accompany me in choosing some furniture for your room."

"Oh? I get a say in it do I? My you are a gracious young lady are you not? I am privileged to have you as milady." he says. I cannot help but wonder if it was an attempt to entice the blush out of me, if so he succeeded.

"I have all intent on being good to those who serve me well, and so far in our short time together you have been nothing but polite, so it is the least I can do for you in return. I will also be allotting you an allowance and Sundays off." I say in a very business like manner. "The more you prove your worth the more allowance I will offer and if you really impress me I will give you Saturday as well."

"Well I have all intent on impressing you lady Liel, but not for those reasons. I am a butler after all, it is my duty and my privilege to humbly serve you to the best of my ability." he replies. Oh, he is good, very good. I will be keeping a close eye on him, which should be easy enough with him at my mercy.

We leave the building together, Hamel following closely behind. I decide to hail a carriage anyways as I do not feel like walking all the way to the stables. After paying the fare we are off and reach our destination shortly, of which, I am relieved. It is already past midday and we still have so much to accomplish. I choose the white horse with the black mane and tail at the stables as well as a black carriage with intricate outer designs and blood red silken interior. Hamel asks to place his belongings in the cab with me and i grant him the permission. After the horse is hitched, Hamel takes the reigns and we are off to find new furnishing for his living quarters. I let him lead as he seemed to know just where to go and I had given him choice over what he wanted, after all. Before long the carriage comes to a stop and he opens the door, hand outstretched to assist me down. I am surprised to find he has led us to a rather unassuming shop. Inside is nothing special either, the furniture on display being nothing like that in the shop I had previously visited. Everything was so simple yet still had its charm. I allow him to wander and ask that he come find me when he has made his decision, wandering off myself to see what I could find. Imagine my surprise when I see it, a wrought iron chandelier with simple crystal hanging like a spider's web. The rods curl and twist quite beautifully, I just know the simplicity would go well with the door mat and the crystal would spruce it up, bringing it all together. Shortly after finding it, Hamel comes back with his own choice pieces decided. With that I pay and Hamel is given help to load everything up, the chandelier resting inside with me.

We are soon home, and everything is quickly in place. There happened to be a ladder in the basement that was tall enough to put up the new chandelier and I managed to help a little with moving Hamel's things into his new room. I was surprised at how simple the pieces were, not very large or flashy at all. Regardless, he seems happy with it so I leave him to it. After a brief tour and a discussion of rules and boundaries I bid Hamel goodnight. We had both had a rather busy day and I have paperwork to file before I can even lay to rest. I return to my room, closing the door gently behind me. The moon is shining through the clouds just outside my window, such a lovely sight. I have no time to admire it though, I have three files to look over and a budget to balance. A few signatures here, another one there, a large amount of time wasted reading pointless stuff, and calculating what money goes where. Thankfully, some of my workload has been eased now, but there is still so much for me to do. To top it off, the company is asking for my insight on new blueprints for their latest design. It seems new hull designs have been made, something to make them sturdier with cheaper materials. I am not sure how they intend to do that and I have little expertise on ship making but I have agreed to provide what input I can. I will study the blueprints tomorrow though, for now I wish to turn in for the night. Tomorrow is sure to be another busy day, even with the new help. I simply hope I can manage to get a decent night's rest this time before the next day's rush. Now dressed in my night gown, I sit on the edge of my bed and blow out the candle. Darkness floods as the light flickers away and I bid myself goodnight.


	4. Shall We Dance?

Another sleepless night has come and gone. The same nightmare time and again, playing over and over, reminding me of the shame. Poor Hamel, he thought it would be sweet to bring me breakfast in bed. Upon waking me though, he came to find touching me while I sleep leads to a dagger at the throat. As soon as I realize who he is I am quick to apologize, and he waves it off as if it is nothing. I would have found that odd, were it not for the fact that he did not even flinch as the tip of my blade pressed at the tender skin of his neck. I thought to ask but found it best to leave the subject be for the time being. I did ask for one who could protect me after all, and someone who would recoil from such a simple thing as that would not make for a good guardian in any case. He didn't even manage to spill a drop of the tea, much less ruin the meal itself. So far so good, but this man still has a ways to go to prove himself to me. Then again, so does much of everything else in my life as of late. Here I am thinking a fresh start will be easy, quite the understatement. Thank goodness I have the company and it runs itself for the most part.

I partake in Hamel's thoughtfulness as I go over the blueprints I promised I would study. Not much of it makes particular sense to me but I grasp the basic concept. While the idea is good, there is still some tweaks to be made, the initial design leaving weak spots that could lead to bowing or breaking in the supports and that would be rather disastrous. I file my report and go over more paperwork for today's files before calling Hamel in to retrieve them all, including last night's signed papers. The company might be a little upset with my tardiness but it is a rarity so I feel they will be able to overlook it. With business concluded and Hamel off to the post office to mail it all I decide to go over the house again and make mental notes on all the repairs left to tend to. It is still rather bare inside but that is of a lesser concern for the moment, the few items I have collected will be suitable for the time being. I need to fix the small window in the attic as well as the flooring in one of the spare rooms and two of the four bathrooms. The basement and attic are both in need of a good spring cleaning and the ball room could use a good dusting and wipe down as well. The kitchen cabinets need replacing and the counter tops are quite worn, not to mention I am short on stores. I have only been keeping enough food in the house for myself so as not to waste anything, and I have never been one to eat much. With Hamel now in the house I will need to stock up a bit more, and letting him make a few choices on what to store would be good, seeing as he is my chef for the time being. When the house is in order I will hire some more helping hands for the everyday things. By then Hamel should have proven himself to be trusted within my company at all times, letting the others handle the more mediocre tasks.

All in all, the inside of the house is coming along quite nicely, but the yard. I peek out of the front window to take a quick glimpse, it is worse than I thought. Weeds sprout abundantly, growing taller than myself in some places. Ivy vines tangle their way up the walls of the mansion, burying their tendrils in between the wooden planks. The trees are well overgrown and unshapely, some of which are growing far to close to the house to be safe. One tree in particular stands out, old, worn, and long since dead. That in itself is a hazard just waiting to happen. Hamel mentioned the stable being in disrepair as well, though he managed to find three stalls that were still usable. I have not even managed to look at the small courtyard in the back, surprisingly, as it provides a most lovely view of the tombstones that lie at the base of the small valley. With a quick once over I decide I will need to order a stone mason to fix the railing and write Undertaker a letter requesting permission to clean up the small graveyard that lies in my back yard. It too, has fallen into disrepair and I would very much like to clean that up myself in order to pay respects and thank those that are departed for allowing my company. I suppose with Hamel being of assistance now, my notes will not do much good if they are stuck in my head. I return to my room to fetch paper and a quill, jotting down the list of things I noticed. I make sure to write small enough to leave room for anything else I find, better to be safe than sorry after all. Not long after finishing the list and returning downstairs Hamel returns from his errand.

"Your request has been fulfilled lady Liel. Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?" he bows as he speaks.

"I would like for you to go over this list and add anything of which I may have missed." I state as I hand him the sheet of paper.

He looks over it for a moment before speaking, "If I may milady, I am sure you could not possibly miss the little fox strutting about, yet I do not see mention of it on this list. Certainly you do not intend to keep vermin in the house?"

"Vermin? no I have no desire to allow vermin in my home, but that little fox you mention is a friend of sorts. He is docile so do not worry about him, though I am sure he is hungry as I have yet to feed him." I state while walking towards the kitchen to fetch a piece of meat.

"I see, so I am to see this creature as a household pet of sorts? If that is so then please, let me care for it as I do for you. A lady should not concern herself with such menial tasks." he suggests while reaching for a small flank steak in my stead and placing it on a plate. "Does this pet have a name milady?"

"To be honest, I have never thought about it. I suppose I could take some time to think of one while I write to the Undertaker." I ponder aloud before pointing to where I often leave the fox's food

"The Undertaker? May I ask why you have made such an acquaintance milady?" he asks with hesitation in his eyes, setting the plate down where instructed.

"Oh, yes. He is the groundskeeper for the nearby graveyards. Have you not noticed them? I had to request his permission to make this home my own and he has been rather helpful as well. He told me all I need do is ask if I require his help for anything else, and I have a question about the smaller cemetery out back." I respond cheerfully.

"Ah yes, I apologize. I have not spent much time venturing the grounds but I will make a note to do so in the near future." he replies with another bow.

"Well be sure to let me know when you decide to do so, I would very much like to accompany you." I return with a smile.

"Oh, is that so? It is a rather gloomy day, the clouds look so dark, almost menacing. Should milady be out in such whether?" he asks tentatively.

I giggle at the notion before responding, "One thing you must know about your lady, she does so love the rain. I am not one for sunny days but am always happy to admire the ominous clouds above, though, I do quite enjoy evening strolls while the moon is out as well."

He looks at me, slightly confused for a moment, before bowing once more, "As milady wishes. Whatever brings a smile to your face pleases me in turn, so long as it does not bring you harm."

"I will keep that in mind Hamel. Now, I do not have company often but I would still like to have the house in order as quickly as possible. I would like to get started on the yard today. Those weeds should be turned to mulch, the trees need to be trimmed, the dead one needs to be disposed of, and the vines that cling to the house should be removed if they are causing any damage." I state, returning to a business like tone.

"What shall be done with them if they are not harming the manor milady?" he asks, returning the tone.

"Leave them for last, if they stand to make the house look nice I would like to keep them there. They might provide the mansion with a sense of natural beauty." I answer, and with that we both step out the front door to begin.

Hamel is quick to find many helpful tools in the storage shed out back to aid in trimming down the trees and mowing down the small jungle of weeds. I am surprised there is actually a lawn to be found underneath it all. It had almost seemed as if there was no end to the overgrowth. It takes several hours just for the weeds to be trimmed down and disposed of, I almost feel sorry for Hamel. Then again, I offered to help and he refused. He is stubborn, for sure, but he adheres to his moral standings quite loyally and that is something I cannot help but admire. I must admit, while watching him work, it was not the only thing I admired, but I digress. It is very unladylike to think such thoughts, particularly towards one's own servant. Pushing them aside, I continued to instruct Hamel as he began trimming the trees. I decided on a simple cut, a rounded bottom leading to a pointed top. Nothing too intricate, for now, until we could get these trees properly trained. They do not take anywhere near as much time as the yard, leaving the dead tree to be removed and deciding on what to do with the ivy. Cutting down the dead tree was simple enough, it managing to come crashing down after only being cut halfway through. The stump is a bit more trouble though, as the tree had been there for some time and many thick roots sprouted about. In the end we decide the stump can remain, it causing no further harm and it makes a rather lovely seat to watch the rain. With all of the other foliage out of the way I also came to decide that the ivy did indeed give the manor an air of mystique, and that suited rather well.

"My, look at the time milady, even without a stop for tea or lunch we have managed to work well into the evening. Shall I begin preparations for supper?" Hamel asks with the sweetest of smiles.

I giggle as I notice the messy state he is in. "Why don't you clean yourself up first, it is only about four or five in the evening. A light snack will tie me over until supper, and I can prepare that myself." I say, returning his sweet smile.

"I should not leave lady Liel to such tasks, that is my job. I will admit that I am in a rather unsightly state though. A bath would be nice and I would not wish to prepare a snack for you as filthy as I am. Can you forgive me milady." he asks while taking my hand and kissing my fingers gingerly.

"Of course dear, I do not mind. I may be a lady but that does not mean I am incapable of caring for myself. When I have hired someone to tend to the gardens, then it will be less forgivable, as the excuse will not remain. Until then, I understand I am asking much of you and have no qualms taking on such tasks in the meantime." I reply, my business tone returning. "Now I am off to fix a small snack and start on that letter for mister Undertaker, please clean yourself up in the mean time."

We both return to the manor, a smile plain on my face. We have accomplished much today, that yard is no small feat, to be certain. It seems I have need to work with Hamel, though I admire his dedication, I am more than capable of being an independent woman. It is a discussion I will have to hold off until later though. For now, a cup of tea and a couple of scones to ease my grumbling stomach. It only takes me a couple of minutes to prepare the tea, its warmth flowing blissfully through me as I sip it down. The scones are not bad, but certainly not what I am in the mood for. I eat them regardless, looking through my stores to see what we can prepare for supper. It seems I will be needing another favor from Hamel, and that letter to the Undertaker will be unnecessary. I am shorter on supplies than I thought and will require a trip into town to retrieve more. I will make sure to stop by for a quick visit with the Undertaker to ask my question personally, with this being the case. Hamel returns shortly, his hair still damp and tied back into a neat ponytail. I discuss the lack of supplies with him and instruct him to fetch the carriage. He bows before leaving and I hear the familiar trotting of my horse before long. With an outstretched hand Hamel gestures me into the coach and we are off within moments. The clouds make it seem so much darker outside than one would expect at this time of day, almost as if the sun was nearly setting already. Despite the dim light, I still enjoy watching the rolling hills and valleys in bloom. The flowers always smell so sweet, the gentlest of breezes wafting in, carrying the sweet scent with it. The smell changes before long though, to that of stone and perfumes. I can faintly smell the salt of the sea and smoke, most likely from someone's chimney. As always the city is bustling, though not quite so much as it would be earlier in the day.

I have instructed Hamel to lead us to the market first. The directions Undertaker had given me previously were rather vague and I had not been paying attention to where we had been going on the way to that furniture shop. I would rather mail him the letter later than waste the evening lost and without the supplies required, so we will replenish the stores first, then attempt to find him. The varying smells of the market flood the carriage, fresh baked bread, raw meats, fish, spices, even some cooked goods that smell quite delicious. The carriage eases to a stop and Hamel is soon at the door, ready to escort me down. With him following close by, and even making many suggestions, we soon have enough stores to last for a few days. To be honest, I think we purchased enough tea to last a month, but Hamel states that a lady should have a wide array of teas to choose from and enjoy. I decided not to argue his decision, seeing as he is used to serving others and I am not. Hamel also informs me that he has arranged for a personal merchant to come to the manor to deliver supplies so that we can always have a fresh supply without constantly going back and forth to and from town. I suppose it is a good thing I chose the yard as a priority then, as we should be expecting this merchant two days from now and every other day after that. He is proving to be a very good butler indeed, at this rate, he will earn a raise in allowance shortly. With all the supplies we need bought, I am helped into the carriage again and we are soon off in search of the Undertaker's shop. I am surprised at how quickly it is found, but sure enough Hamel found it, tucked away in a secluded alley as I was told before. I knock gingerly on the door, hearing a familiar voice calling us in. I ask that Hamel stay behind and watch the carriage while I handle this simple matter. He responds with a bow and 'yes milady' before walking back to play guard dog.

I step inside cautiously, not entirely sure what to expect. "Hello? Undertaker, it's Lune Liel. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" I state as I look about the room. Undertaker is nowhere in sight but there are three coffins laying about as well as several jars of varying sorts. A few candles provide dim light, showing off the cob webs that hang from the ceiling as well as numerous shelves and display cases. A familiar giggle fills the air and I watch as one of the coffins slide open. Slender fingers, presenting long black nails, slither around the edge of the lid before a familiar strand of long, silver hair reveals itself.

"Well hello my dear, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. How may I be of service miss Liel?" he asks with a chuckle.

I quickly regain myself, my heart still racing slightly, "It is not very polite to startle a lady like that." I respond with a huff, "I have a favor of sorts to ask of you, or more so, I have something I need your permission for."

"Oh? My permission, well that is not asked of very often. What is it you need my permission for dear?" he asks, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"As I am sure you are aware, there is a small, secluded cemetery behind the manor. I was in the process of cleaning the house up and was hoping to do the same for the cemetery, if you would not mind." I reply.

"Ah, but when you say clean up, what exactly do you mean? I certainly hope you do not wish to remove those who slumber." he questions, a darkness seeping into his tone.

"On the contrary, I greatly apreaciate their presence. I was hoping I could simply clear out the foliage that has become quite overgrown and perhaps continue tending to it as long as I reside in that manor. Such as bringing fresh flowers to those that rest each morning and keeping stray leaves and other debris away. I do not wish to do any of this, though, if you think my presence there would be disruptive or defiling." I respond, watching his  
reaction closely.

He ponders this for some time before responding, "I see no harm in that, though I am quite surprised you would go through so much trouble for the dead, particularly those of which you do not know. Why are you so interested in helping them, if I may ask?" his smile disappearing as he speaks.

"I have a profound respect for the dead, though I am not too fond of the living. Odd, I know, but it has always been this way for me. There is a certain peace I find when I am amongst those in eternal slumber." whereas the living tend to make my skin crawl as their energy flows over it, I thought. I have no desire to indulge every aspect of myself to this strange man though, not yet for sure. He looks me over for a moment before simply nodding. Accepting that as his permission I turn to leave the store.

"Do be careful dear, it seems many pretty women have been dying as of late. Granted, they may have all been prostitutes, you can never be too careful. It would be a shame to see such a pretty face disappear. I would advise staying off of the streets at night, go home, where it is safe." he warns, his wicked grin slowly returning.

"Oh, well thank you, I will certainly be doing so." I respond, not sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. Either way, it is better to be safe than sorry, and women dying suddenly was not a matter to joke about. I turn to leave the shop, my mind now whirring with thoughts and gruesome I step out I realize the sun is soon to set, poor Hamel. I took much longer in there than I had expected. As I turn to walk to the carriage something flickers out of the corner of my eye. A brilliant red, so bright and vivid, before it disappears into the shadows. I take a few steps in its direction, not paying much attention to where I am actually going. I hear a giggle, certainly a male voice, though a bit odd.

"Well aren't you a curious one? Come little girl, let's see how well you dance with Death." it chuckles.

I haven't much time to respond before I feel someone grab at my shoulder. I whirl around, my hand at the hilt of my dagger and ready to draw it. Hamel grasps my hand firmly while glaring over my shoulder.

"Just where does my lady think she is off to? It is not safe to wander about dark alleys at night, surely you know this." he states blandly, his gaze breaking away after some time. "Come milady, let us go home, I still have supper to prepare after all."

I turn back only for a moment, that odd presence being long gone. "Yes, of course, my apologies Hamel. I should not have kept you waiting as long as I have." I state, my mind completely elsewhere.

"Do not fret milady, you may take all the time you need, but for now, allow me to escort you home." he says with a bow and an outstretched hand.

We head home, my mind spinning with all of this evening's oddities. Dinner is delicious, though quiet. I daze off the the rest of the evening, wondering about so many things. What flowers should I pick for those that slumber, where should I start with cleaning up the cemetery, I never thought of a name for the fox. Those were the simple ones, nothing too stirring in those thoughts. The ones that continued to grip at me though, why are prostitutes suddenly dying, who was that mysterious flash of red, and what did he mean by dance with death? What tugs at me the most is his energy, it is so different from anyone's I have felt before, but at the same time, it feels familiar. These thoughts remain until I drift off to sleep, my dreams differing this night.


	5. Questioning the Answers

"Aberlei? An odd name for sure, but elegant regardless. A bit too elegant for a little vixen, in my opinion, but if that is what milady wishes, then I will not question it further." Hamel stated, his expression flickering to one of confusion for only a moment before returning to his usual business like manner.

"Yes, it came to me in a dream. A rather odd dream, in comparison to most, but that name is the one thing that has really stayed with me since I have awakened. I have decided I quite like it, and want to remember it well, so I feel naming our little fox friend Aberlei will suit well for both purposes." I state coolly before continuing. " As for the other business I have to attend, I am still contemplating what flowers will suit the little graveyard out back after cleaning it up. No no, do not even say it, that is a task I fully intend to fulfill on my own. This is personal Hamel, and whereas I may be a lady, that does not make me incapable of preforming such tasks."

"It is not because you are a lady, madame Liel, it is because you are my lady. What is a butler who cannot even stick to his own moral fiber and standards? A very poor excuse for a servant, that is what." he replies, not allowing me to butt in, even for a moment.

"A butler is to do as he is told. The master, or in our case mistress, comes first and foremost. My word is the one of which you now live by and you should consider yourself lucky that I am not some ruthless tyrant! Any other butler would breathe a sigh of relief to have a mistress that is so kind and willing to get off her lazy bum to help herself now and then." I argue, feeling a bit ashamed of raising my voice and loosing my composure, but remaining peeved no less.

"Ah, but milady is a clever one as well, and had no intention of choosing just any butler. I would not be here if I were such, that is a simple fact that I am well aware of miss Liel. Please understand, I once served this 'ruthless tyrant' of a mistress you mention. I do breathe easier knowing that you are nothing like my previous lady. I am very thankful indeed for your kindness and generosity and that is why I am so determined in assuring I serve you only the very best that I can offer." he replies with a bow, his expression going blank as he mentions his previous mistress.

I stall for a moment, wondering how it is that Hamel consistently ruins a sour mood. With my anger now thoroughly extinguished, I respond softly. "I apologize for raising my voice to you dear. It was rather rude and unbecoming of me. However, I still insist on cleaning up and respecting those that eternally slumber. If you would care to join, I would be happy to accept your help. If I catch you trying to take over, though, I promise to swiftly kick your behind out of the cemetery and off to some dreadfully boring task as punishment, do I make myself clear?" my tone gradually picking up into a more serious one, despite a teasing smile spreading slowly across my lips.

He smiles wickedly in return before speaking, "Crystal clear milady. When shall we begin working on it?"

"Well first, I need to look over the cemetery itself, evaluate what all we need to do to tidy it up. After it is organized, I can get a better grasp on what kind of flowers would suit the deceased." I ponder aloud, my finger lightly tapping my chin as I speak.

With a hand outstretched and a smile spread wide, Hamel invites me with those luscious green eyes, "Then let us begin, shall we?"

I take his hand and let him lead us both to the small patch of ground of which the nine tombstones reside. I look them over, wondering why it is they were allowed to fall into such disarray, a question I will have to bring to the Undertaker's attention later on. Hamel gestures for me to make the first step through the rusted gate, worn away by many years of rain. Vines and weeds flood the small plot of land, grasping at the tombstones as if their existence depends on it. They tangle through what remains of the iron fence, sections of which now lie flat on the ground. Hamel squeezes my shoulder gently, apparently reacting to the worried look that has managed to overcome me. I cannot help but feel saddened at the sight, to see that those who have finally found their peace have been completely disregarded, forgotten, abandoned. I pull myself away from those thoughts and get to work, putting on the pair of gloves Hamel had fetched for me. We are soon tugging away at the overgrowth, being careful not to cause any further damaged to the weathered markers. Some are cracked, and crumble in places when the vine roots are ripped from their grasp on the porous stone. There is not much we can do for the time being besides place the broken pieces alongside the tomb they belong to. By midday, a majority of the plot is cleared of the debris and we both decide it best to take a lunch break.

With a cup of tea soon steaming before me, accompanied by a small fish fillet drizzled with a tangy sauce, Hamel serves himself before sitting. "If I may ask milady, what is it exactly that you admire so much about the dead? I do try to be understanding, but that is difficult when I have little information on the subject." he questions before taking a sip of his own tea.

"Well, to be honest, I have never thought of a way to put it in words. I suppose the best way to describe it is they provide me with a sense of tranquility that no living human ever can. As I am sure you have noticed by now, I am not the most sociable of ladies." He chuckles at that comment but waves me on to continue, "I have my reasons for this, though explaining it to people tends to grant me nothing more than strange looks and whispers behind my back." As if I did not have ample reason to dislike the living to begin with.

"I see, but that still does not provide me with much information milady, perhaps you could try going into further detail. Rest assured, I will not offer you any unwelcome looks or gossip when your gaze is turned." He laughs. "Besides, who do I have to gossip to besides yourself or Aberlei? I highly doubt our little vixen will make for decent conversation." he chuckles lightly before taking a bite of his fish.

I cannot decide whether to glare at him or giggle alongside him, "Well I suppose you have a point there, as sarcastic as it may be. What do you know of energies, or people's aura, if you prefer?" I question.

"Well, I am no expert on the subject, but I have heard a bit about it. Something along the lines of 'everyone emits a particular signal, often referred to as an aura. This aura differs from one person to the next in varying ways. No two auras are said to be alike, as unique as the individual'. I also read something about one's aura being a representation of a person's soul and there are those who can feel, or see, these auras and determine a person's worth through them. Are you one of those people miss Liel?" he asks nonchalantly, as if not phased at all by his deduction.

"It would seem so, though I have no professional opinion stating whether or not that is indeed the case. Regardless, I find it highly unlikely it would be anything else. I cannot see them though, only feel them." I reply before taking a bite of my lunch.

"I see, so milady is sensitive to other people's presence? Well that does explain quite a bit. I am guessing physical contact makes this sensitivity even stronger?" he teases.

"I prefer if you did not call it sensitive, I am nothing of the sort." His brow rises at the statement and I cannot fight the blush as I realize I just contradicted myself outright. "Alright, so I can be at times, but I would still prefer if you found a better way to word that. To answer your question, yes, physical contact does make me more aware of one's presence."

He chuckles again before responding. "Aware, I see. Well, you have managed to take my hand a few times, what is my aura like, if I may ask?"

I contemplate that for a moment, "It is hard to say, it is certainly a complicated one. Most people have a one track aura, their selves being rather simple. You, on the other hand, have several directions in which yours twists and turns. It is as if you are fighting against yourself, being something you are not. You are somewhat successful, but one cannot hide the truth forever. So what is it exactly that you are hiding from me mister Hamel Hugh?" I ask, my voice growing dark as I continue on.

He stares at me for a moment, his expression completely blank, but his aura swirling madly about. "I see, a clever mistress indeed. Very well, if I cannot hide it from you I prefer not to lie about it either. I have a troubled past, to say the least. My childhood was not the most pleasant, I was tormented for years for something I had no say over. In time, it wore me down, and I made a rather poor decision of which I am still trying to turn from. Some may considering it running from my past, I see it as trying to change my future. I do not wish to be who I once was, but it seems old habits die hard." and with that, a sad smile flashed by before a sigh escapes him.

"Do not fret, dear Hamel, you are not the only one with a troubled past. I am certainly not of sound mind, in case you have not noticed," his smile widens at that, "and that is generally a result of some previous tragedy. I suppose you could call it that, but I honestly do not find it all that tragic, simply no longer what I want to be. Regardless, I do believe I have made the best choice indeed, no better butler could you be." I respond, a little sing-songy at the end.

A smile plays across his lips before speaking, "If that is the case, and I am indeed the best choice for you, then perhaps you would care to remove your hand from that dagger? You do not wish to kill the best butler you can find, now do you?" he asks with the most innocent voice.

"Oh, you are good, I will have to keep an eye on you for sure. Only fair, as you seem to fully intend to do the same." I reply with a dark laugh.

"I have no intention on letting you out of my sight, my dear lady." and his eyes flicker deviously. "Rest assured though, I mean you no ill will. I did mean it when I said I appreciate your kindness and generosity. You have been very good to me in the short time we have been together. I look forward to seeing how long that continues, as well as learning more about the fine rarity that you seem to be."

"Haven't you heard, dear Hamel? Flattery will get you nowhere, and whereas I may be kind and generous now, I can be quite cruel and heartless should you deserve it. That all depends on you though." I respond, deviousness now glowing in my own eyes.

"Is that so? Well, if that is the case, then I suppose you will just have to wait and see whether I am the good, little butler you desire, or a glutton for mischief and punishment." he grins so wickedly as the words leave him, his eyes seeming to dance with glee.

I smile in return and we both finish our lunch, leaving him to clean up before we continue with today's chore. I am glad to see it did not take much to coax out his true self, though I am a bit concerned with his intent. Not so much that he means me harm, as much as he means for me to harm him. Here I was, just the other day, trying to shake away those unladylike thoughts that he seems to be begging out of me now. My my, he is certainly mischievous, now to see if he truly is a glutton for punishment. Perhaps at another time though, I intend to have this sacred ground restored by sundown, and that will not get done if this continues. Hamel returns shortly and we get back to work, clearing out what is left of the weeds and organizing what we can of the tomb stones that lie in shambles. From the stones I can read, it seems this was a family. A mother, father, and seven children, none exceeding the age of five. How terrible indeed, it seems two did not even survive birth itself. I cannot help but wonder if any of them did manage to live and move on with their lives. Life can be rather cruel though, perhaps it is best they died while still believing the world is an innocent, wondrous place. Moving on, I examine the plot as a whole, deciding that a new fence is certainly in order and bringing up another question for the Undertaker. It seems I will be visiting him again shortly, what with the rate in which these questions keep popping up. I instruct Hamel to fetch the carriage, of which I receive a slight bow and 'yes milady' before he walks off to fulfill my request.

"Where would milady desire to be taken?" he asks as he offers me his hand to board the carriage.

"Not far, you remember those fields we pass on the way to town?" he nods as I ask, "Well I always admire the flowers that bloom there, so vividly colored and their scent, ever intoxicating. They may just be wild flowers but I think they would suit best. They are beautiful no matter how they are grown, and being from this area makes them the better choice anyways, in my opinion." I state.

"Very well, if that is what milady desires. How often shall we replenish these flowers miss Liel?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

"I would like to have a fresh flower brought to them each morning, another reason why these flowers will suit best. They are close to home and will not cost us a fortune to replenish." I answer.

"My clever mistress, so it shall be. Nine flowers to be picked, am I correct?" he asks as I take my seat.

"Yes, one for each headstone, of course. I know there are many kinds of flowers to chose from in that field, I am not too particular on which kind is picked as long as there is one for each of them." With that, he closes the door and we are soon off, the repetitive sound of trotting soon flowing to my ears.

We are at the field before long, Hamel helping me down and following closely behind me as I wander to a patch of orange pansies. "You know, I find it amusing that calling a person a pansy insinuates them being weak, yet, the flower itself is rather sturdy and able to stand up to much more than most flowers."

Hamel watches as I pick a rather large one before responding, "Well, I know very little about flowers milady, perhaps that is why someone brought that on as an insult? Ignorance may be bliss, but it is often a burden for the rest of those who know."

I giggle before responding, "Yet, despite being ignorant on the subject, you manage to make quite the knowledgeable  
statement. OH, what's this? Was that a blush I just glimpsed creep across your face? I do believe it was!" I tease,  
watching as a hint of pink floods into a deep red.

"Now now milady, it is not nice to taunt others. Perhaps we should focus on collecting the flowers for our sleeping residents? The sun will be setting before too long, we do not wish to keep them waiting do we?" he asks, trying his hardest to cover his embarrassment.

I giggle a bit more, watching as his nearly faded blush surfaces again before turning to pick some more flowers. He is right about the sun, it will be setting within the next hour. It is amazing how time flies by when one is having fun. With the flowers in one hand, and Hamel's in the other, I step into the carriage and we are quick to head home. Hamel walks me to the cemetery, but does not follow me onto the grounds, allowing me the honor of gifting our guests with their colorful adornments. With each stone presented with their new treasures I turn to Hamel and walk back to the house, stepping inside just after droplets lightly fall from the dark clouds above. The sound of rain will soothe me to sleep tonight, and I am thankful for that. Hamel and I share a late evening meal and I attempt to introduce Aberlei to her new name, of which she is having none of. It seems she does not like it, but perhaps that is due to feeling tied down, or owned. I suppose she will get used to it in time though, as I have no desire to collar her. She is a friend after all, not my property, and she will come to see that soon enough. With that, I find it is time to wind down, soon dressing myself in a night gown and beckoning Hamel in to read a book to me. I fall asleep to the sound of his voice and drift off into my dreams once more. It seems the rain is not soothing enough, for I get little restful sleep this night.


	6. Putting the 'Strange' in Stranger

There it is again, that flash of red. I cannot stop myself from chasing after it, the color so alluring. I hear the voice calling out to me, taunting me, teasing me. It begs me to come closer, a hand held out, offering to dance. We twirl about wildly, enjoying the wind in our hair, our laughter mingling in the air. Again he asks that question, wondering if I wish to dance with death. As I take another step to approve, I find myself falling swiftly. The ground I land on is surprisingly soft, giving beneath me with ease. The warmth flows into me, spreads slowly across my skin, as if seeping in. That is when I open my eyes and see the body lying beneath me. Its warmth soon fades, the blood that pools growing as cold as the night air. Red, red everywhere, bodies strewn about. So many tattered corpses, far too many to count. Laughter fills the air once more, but no longer from the man I once danced with. The little girl now stands before me, blade in her hand and a smile spread wide across her face. Horror floods me as I stare into those familiar eyes, that dull, blue-gray hue.

"Daddy will be so proud, he always says i'm his favorite little killer." she giggles. "The other girls get sent away, but not me. I will be by daddy's side forever and ever."

Hamel soon bursts through my door, panic clear on his face. "I heard a scream milady, are you alright?"

It takes me a moment to catch my breath, unable to speak until I do. "Yes, it was just a nightmare, I will be fine." I mutter.

"If that is so, then may I ask milady to please cover herself?" he asks as he averts his eyes.

I look down to see I had managed to squirm my way out of my nightgown at some point in the night, leaving my breasts now entirely exposed. The cool morning air did not help the sight in the least. "Oh, my sincerest apologies Hamel!" I stammer as I quickly cover myself with my sheets.

As he turns to look back at me I see him try his hardest to fight off a laugh, snickering slightly instead. "My apologies milady, I do not wish to offend with my laughter. It is simply that you look so cute when a blush fills your face, and it seems to flow across your shoulders a bit as well."

I glare at him before hurling a pillow in his direction, hitting him square in the face. "That is enough of your teasing Hamel, go see to breakfast so that I may get dressed in peace." I huff.

Removing the pillow from his face, but not the smile, he offers a slight bow, "Yes milady." and he walks off, closing the door gently behind him.

Well, I honestly do not believe this morning could get much more awkward. I seriously need to find some way to ease my sleeping habits, first my hair, now undressing myself in the night? With Hamel's early habits and desire to wake me in the mornings, this is a habit that must be nipped in the bud. A gentle rubbing of my eyes and shuffling across the room lands me in the closet with so many choices on what to wear for the day. I decide to pick something light and colorful, perhaps brightening my mood if I do. A cute little spring dress I bought on a whim catches my eye. It is certainly not the style for a noble woman as it shows far too much leg, but that should not be a problem with me wandering about the house today. Besides, the stripped stockings that match the sleeves cover just fine. With that settled, I get dressed and head downstairs to see Hamel standing at the front door, conversing with someone.

"Who is it Hamel?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Ah, miss Liel, how nice to see your pretty face again." calls out a familiar voice.

"Oh, Ronald? What a pleasant surprise." I reply as I begin to regret my clothing choice, and here I thought this morning couldn't get more awkward. "What brings you by on such short notice?"

"I am sorry, I promised to send a letter first but I never wrote down the address so I just decided to drop by. You remember agreeing to making up for that tea break we missed out on right? Well today is my day off and I thought it would be nice to make good on that offer. Do you mind if I come in?" he asks with the brightest smile.

"Hamel dear, This is an acquaintance of mine, he helped me to get the house organized slightly before you arrived. Would you be so kind as to let mister Knox in?" I ask kindly.

"Of course milady," he responds while stepping aside, "Ronald Knox is it? A pleasure to meet you, I am lady Liel's butler, Hamel Hugh."

"Oh I get it, for a moment there I was a little worried." he replies while shaking Hamel's hand.

"Worried? What did you have to worry about Ronald?" I ask, puzzled look crossing my face.

He takes my hand and kisses my fingertips, "Well, I was worried that the pretty miss Lune Liel had managed to find herself a man in the short time I was gone."

"And just why is that a worry?" my brow arches slightly.

"Well, you did owe me a date, but it would not have been fair to upstage your man. It's an opportunity I do not wish to miss though." he winks.

I gaze at Hamel, his expression giving off a hint of annoyance. "A date you say, mister Knox? Just how is it that milady owes you a date?" Hamel questions.

The smirk on Ronald's face fades for just a moment before responding, "Well, you see, I helped your lady put in some carpet, out of the kindness of my heart. She offered tea for when the job was finished but I had more work to do so she offered to postpone the tea for another time." he responds, his smirk returning as if to challenge Hamel.

"Now now boys, let's not turn this into a rivalry. Ronald, I offered tea and perhaps lunch, but I would like if you were not quite so forward about the matter. Hamel dear, would you be so kind as to fetch the carriage, it seems we will all be eating out for breakfast this morning." I nearly giggled as Ronald pouted at the statement, Hamel giving a bow and a triumphant smile in my direction before walking off.

I run off quickly to change into something more appropriate and we are all soon off to town, convenient, as I still have questions for the Undertaker. Hamel takes us to a charming little cafe, the three of us enjoying a meal and idle chit chat on a balcony overlooking the bay. Ronald and Hamel exchange little more than glances, the conversation being aimed directly at me. Being in the spotlight is certainly not my thing, but in this instance, I bare with it. Their very energies seem to argue with each other, though I must admit, Ronald gives off a rather strange energy indeed, much like that red haired man from several nights ago. Ronald and I exchange stories, neither of us seeming able to divulge too much information about our past. I find it funny how many people I have been meeting here lately have so much to hide, but perhaps it is just due to the unusual amount of socializing I have been doing lately. Before long we finish our meal, wrap up our conversation, and Ronald is off to attend other business. I pay for the meal and Hamel and I are off to visit my silver haired friend. I have come to expect some odd things when visiting the Undertaker, but this was not one of them. Stepping in the front door, a sight plays out before us that is quite interesting to behold.

"Oh, well hello miss Lune, pardon me but I am a bit busy, could you give me a moment to shoo off this particular someone?" he asks as politely as possible while he wrestles with this 'particular someone'. I watch as this unusual character flits about the small building, his reddish blonde hair and far too large coat flowing behind him.

"Now now Unny, how rude of you not to introduce me to your guests." he says, his voice making the hair on my neck stand on end. Hamel is close behind, a hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." the Undertaker grunts as he reaches for the odd man, grasping his white coat firmly.

"Why are you being such a poor sport today hm? You're no fun at all." the man huffs. "Well if you're going to be that way then fine, i'll just introduce myself." he says with a smile so wide it nearly seems impossible. He soon breaks the Undertakers grasp and bounds towards us, that impossible smile growing even wider.

I jump, startled, as I suddenly find myself being squeezed tightly in his arms. He pulls back before long though, with a pout now replacing that odd smile. "What's this now?" he asks, turning to the Undertaker, who shrugs in return. "Does the big man here have a problem with me hugging his pretty lady?" he taunts.

"He is my butler and simply doing his job by protecting me. People are hardly ever so forward, particularly towards me." I answer. "Hamel, please put your dagger away, I do not think this man means us any harm." he does as told, though he does not seem all too happy about it.

"My apologies pretty lady, I just happen to be a huger. No worries though, you will get used to it." he laughs before continuing. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Nazel." he bows, taking the Undertaker's top hat off and placing it to his chest before bowing.

Undertaker taps his head with his overly long sleeve for a moment before snarling in Nazel's direction. "Goodness Unny, where is that smile you show everyone else, why can't I get a laugh out of you? I do hear tell that it is a mighty fine laugh indeed." Nazel teases before tossing the hat back to him.

I find myself rather confused, thinking to do nothing more than greet myself. "Well, Nazel, my name is Lune Liel and this is Hamel Hugh." he simply nods to Nazel in response.

"Hamel Hugh is it? What an interesting name, does its meaning have any truth to it?" the Undertaker questions.

"Oooh now there's that wicked grin I wanted to see!" Nazel states before turning back to me, his maroon colored eyes barely peeking through the almost pink hair. "Well miss Liel, it was a pleasure meeting you but I feel I have outstayed my welcome and must be going. Rest assured, we will meet again, and then we can all play a game okay?" he asks, giggling madly as he waves his own long sleeve goodbye and steps out the front door.

"My apologies miss Lune, that is an...acquaintance of mine. He is usually a little less exuberant than that but not by much, i'm afraid. Now, what brings your lovely self to my shop once again? Was there an incident with the little cemetery? Perhaps you know of someone who could use one of my special made coffins, hm?" he asks while fiddling around with one of the many jars strewn about the place.

"I have a couple of questions, some of which do pertain to the cemetery." I state, Undertaker wagging one of his bony fingers at me before I can continue.

"I answered your questions last time with a discount, but I will not be doing so again. After all the fuss from Nazel, I sure could use a good laugh." he states before pulling a bone shaped cookie from the jar.

A laugh? I am no comedian. "Hamel dear, I do not suppose you know of any jokes?" I ask, watching as Undertaker's head tilts to the side.

"Oh? Another noble relying on their butler is it, I wonder if mister Hugh is as funny as the last?" he questions before breaking off a piece of the cookie.

"I do suppose I know one good one, but it is certainly not suitable for a young lady's ears." he explains, looking at me with a devilish grin that catches the Undertaker's attention. "Or any lady's for that matter."

"Well by all means, come over here and tell me." Undertaker grins expectantly.

A few whispers later and Undertaker is howling in laughter, proving Nazel's previous statement. With a few final chuckles the silver haired man settles down enough to speak, "By all means miss Liel, whatever questions you have, I am happy to provide an answer."

"Very well, for starters, what is the story behind the family that resides in the cemetery and what can I do to fix the crumbling headstones?" looking curiously to Hamel as I ask.

"Oh? Well that family was the previous owners to the manor in which you now dwell, they requested I bury them there as the children did so love that house and would not want to leave. It has been some time though, I do not quite recall their names. As for fixing the headstones, there is no need. Those were made to crumble and 'become one with the land', or so the kind lady had requested, leave them be dear. Is there anything else you wish to ask?" he munches on the other half of the cookie.

"You were mentioning something about prostitutes being killed off here lately, I don't suppose you know who is causing that by any chance?" I watch as Hamel's expression flickers at that.

"Ah yes, an odd killer indeed. I do not know who is behind it, no, but whoever it is has some medical expertise for sure. Why do you ask dear?" his smile fades as his head tilts again.

"Just curious, I suppose. I was wondering if it would be alright to replace the fence that surrounded the graves?" I continue.

"Well, I see no problem with that, and they do not see it all, so why not?" he giggles in response.

"I see, well then I will straighten that up here soon. You know, I am surprised. I have come by on several occasions now and you have yet to ask me anything. Why is that Unny." I grin at the look he flashes me.

"Well I do not know you very well, and though you are certainly an interesting specimen, nothing in particular has required questioning. Give it time, give it time. I am positive you are sure to spice up this old mortician's life a bit, but patience is a virtue my dear." he grins.

"Is that so, well then, be sure to drop by anytime if a question does arise. You are always welcome in my home, Hamel here will have no qualms over allowing your company." I look to him as I speak.

"A friend of milady's is a friend of mine, I would be humbled to serve you as a guest, should the need arise." Hamel accompanies my comment with a bow.

"Now now, there is no need for that. If I come over I would be more than happy to serve myself, with permission of course. I accept your invitation miss Liel, and whereas I do not get many days off, if the chance pops up I will be happy to oblige you with my company." he returns, his smile spreading wider across his face with every word.

With that we bid our goodbyes and return home. I get an odd sensation of being watched on the way back, but it soon fades as we leave the city. When we reach the house Hamel provides me with a hot bath, followed by a hot meal, and I file more paperwork for the company before settling down in my bed with a book. Aberlei accompanies me at the foot of my bed shortly before Hamel knocks at the open door.

"Pardon me milady, but I wished to make sure you are fairing well. I want to apologize for the attitude I presented towards your friend, mister Knox." he states with a bow.

I giggle before responding, "No worries dear, though I do not quite understand why, I found the jealousy on your end to be quite amusing. I expected it from Ronald, but certainly not from you." he arches his brow at that before I continue, "Besides, I do believe you more than made up for it by behaving yourself and protecting me from that most unusual man, Nazel. I must warn you though, the Undertaker is a rather unusual man as well. He presented himself rather well this evening but he is an odd one for sure. It does not surprise me in the least that he would know someone quite like Nazel. They certainly do have their similarities it seems."

Hamel sighs at that before responding, "Well, knowing milady, and I mean no offense, I do not see you as one for having 'normal' company. I fully expect, at this point, to get to know many unusual characters in my time served by your side." he smiles softly.

"I do suppose you have a point, if I am to be sociable it will certainly not be with the hum drum of those considered 'normal'. After all, where is the fun in that?" I laugh in return.

His smile widens, "Ah, miss Liel, I feel my time spent with you will be quite interesting to say the least, and I quite look forward to whatever you manage to drag us into. For now though, it is time for you to get your rest." and with that he blows out my candle. "Sweet dreams, lady Lune."


	7. Guests of all Sorts

"Pardon me, milady, but it is time to wake." Hamel states politely.

"Hamel, don't you dare open those curtains. I swear if you...AH!" I flinch away as the bright morning sun stings at my eyes before fumbling about the bed, searching for anything decent to hurl in his direction.

"Now now milady, it is not nice to throw things, but if you must, I would suggest something with a bit more weight to it than the pillows you continue to send my way." he chuckles before walking over to my side of the bed.

I give him the best glare possible, my eyes still recovering from the sudden burst of light. "Don't tempt me Hamel, I do not wish to seriously injure you. I certainly do not wish to be left alone to do the house chores again, plus take care of your injured self." I grin wickedly.

"Of course not miss Liel, for what reason would I wish to leave you to such duties." he jests. "Besides, I have hardly been by your side long enough to earn a vacation."

"Indeed, and if you keep teasing me so it will be a considerable amount of time before you do." I grin before beating him upside the head with another pillow.

"Very well then, perhaps I should preoccupy myself with something more productive, like milady's breakfast. What would she desire to start her morning?" he asks with a slight bow before straightening his hair.

"I am in the mood for something light, and perhaps fruity. Strawberries sound good, do something with that." I order before standing. "In the meantime, I will get myself dressed and get started on the company's paperwork I failed to file last night."

"Ah, my lady is falling behind in her duties a lot here lately, I notice. Perhaps there have been far too many distractions? With all the oddities that have been presenting themselves lately, a break would be nice." he replies, the look on his face showing that even he was having a bit of a hard time with all of these 'oddities'.

I give a short laugh before responding, "Hamel, my dear, I find that highly unlikely. After all, great minds think alike, and that tends to draw the odd ones to me. Forgive me for not warning you previously, but these so called 'oddities' are considered the norm in my presence. No worries though, you will come to accept it in time." and with that I send him off to start breakfast.

Poor Hamel, whereas he is not quite 'normal' himself, I am sure he is not accustomed to keeping the strange about. Regardless, he will come to understand and welcome them as I have, in due time. With a stretch and yawn I drag myself to the mirror, fixing the rat's nest of hair before heading to chose today's attire. With a simple black dress, with little pink bows and white lace accents, I Shuffle to my desk to begin looking over the small stack of paperwork. My mind wanders off to the recent murders. Whereas multiple dead prostitutes was never his way, I could not help but think, for a time, it may have been him. Undertaker's mention of the killer being medically skilled helped ease those thoughts in an instant though. That man would never wish for precision, not with the way he killed. No, he was more concerned with making it as messy as possible, tainting the ones he sent out to do the dirty work for him. I am torn from my thoughts as Hamel knocks at my door.

"What is it Hamel? Breakfast cannot possibly be served already? It has only been a few minutes since you left." I ask as I answer the door.

"Well, it seems milady was right earlier about it being unlikely to receive a break from the strange. Mister Undertaker has dropped by requesting your company." he responds, almost sighing at the thought.

"Undertaker is here, why?" I ask, a little stunned at the news.

"I do not quite know milady, he simply said that your patience has payed off sooner than he thought." he returns.

"I see, well then, let us go greet our kind mortician." I reply with a wary smile.

Downstairs I find said mortician fiddling with the mourning lockets he keeps about his waist. "Ah, good morning miss Liel." he says with the most cheerful of smiles. Fantastic, he's a morning person. "If you do recall, you were curious as to why I had not asked any questions of you. Well, I gave it some thought and decided I do have a question or two to ask, if I may?"

"Oh, you have questions for me now? Well, as I recall, you require payment for your own answers. Who is to say I do not request the same? Knowledge is power, after all, and I do not feel obliged to hand my power off to just anyone." I return with a wicked smirk.

He stares for a moment before giggling, "Ah, I knew you would be entertaining miss Liel, and you have yet to disappoint. Keep in mind though, I did provide you with a discount. It only stands fair that you do the same, does it not?" he replies, flashing me that wide, wicked grin.

I cannot deny his truth in that, admitting my defeat. "Very well, what is it you desire to know?"

"Well now, I am glad you ask. As I previously mentioned, I find you to be quite interesting. With all the time I spend with people, I have come to learn that a person's past makes their present. With that being the case, I am wondering what marvels yours holds, to make you such an intriguing young lady." he asks, finishing again with his signature smile.

"That is a rather vague question, I have twenty four years of history after all, and though I may not remember every last bit of it, there is still quite a bit there to discuss. What is it specifically that you want to know?" I ask hesitantly.

"I would like to know the secrets that you keep, though I find that to be unlikely, so perhaps you could just tell me a bit about your childhood. What could have possibly transpired to make such a fine specimen. Perhaps, if I know that, it would be easier for me to find others like you. It is so rare to find people who catch my interest, after all, so much time spent with the same old, boring humans." he responds, stifling a chuckle with his large sleeve rising over his lips.

"I do not think that is quite how it works, and if it is, we are rare for a reason. Besides, would I not be the 'same old, boring human' if it were easier to find people like me? There is a reason delicacies are so desired, you would not wish to ruin that, now would you?" I ask, hopping the witty comeback might dissuade him to delve any deeper.

He stalls for a moment before responding, "I suppose that is a good point, miss Liel. Very well, I will save that question for another time."

"Then what other questions do you have?" I ask, relieved.

"Oh well, I was going to ask what kind of coffin you would prefer, should the need arise. It is always best to plan these things ahead. After all, you never know when you're going to die, and it generally tends to catch you by surprise." My expression to his question sends him into a giggle fit. "Ihihihihi, no worries milady, I doubt you will die anytime soon. If I do recall correctly, you are the one who said 'better to be safe than sorry'. I simply thought to help you stick to that wise saying."

"Well, if that is the case, then I suppose I would like a dark wood with purple silk interior. Though, to be honest, I do not see the point in making a coffin so pretty for someone who will never get to enjoy it." I say flatly.

"Oh? Well, I do believe it is something brought on by those who feel the need to be as pampered in death as they are in life. After that, the idea seemed to just catch on. Either way, they are fun to make, so I am not one to complain." he returns with a wave of his hand. "I digress, miss Liel, but I do have business to attend. A couple of graves to dig after a particularly lovely lady's most important ceremony. I look forward to when we chat again, and next time, I hope to get the answers I seek." he chuckles once more before showing his self out.

I sigh, relieved to see that awkward situation walk out my front door. Unfortunately, this morning has another surprise in store for me. I turn, nearly having a heart attack. "OH! Where did you come from, and how do you know where I live?!" I hardly manage to say.

"Oh? Sorry, did I scare you? Hehehe, you look quite cute with that shocked expression on your face." he states before taking a large bite out of the fruit pudding I am guessing was meant to be my breakfast.

"Nazel, what are you doing in my house, how did you get in here without either me, or the Undertaker, noticing?" I demand.

"That's my little secret, besides, I upset Unny quite a bit last night. I know he wouldn't be too happy to see me right now, so I waited until he was gone." he answers before beginning to pace around me. "He seems quite fond of you, though i'm not sure why." He pokes me in the arm as he speaks, "You don't seem all that different to me, then again, neither did those other women he keeps those 'treasures' of. It's just not fair! Why can't I get him to like me?"

"Madame Liel, have you happened to see..." Hamel walks into the hall, stopping mid-sentence as he spots Nazel. "You again? That was meant for milady, not the likes of you."

"Now now, how rude! Your butler really isn't very nice to your guests is he? He did not seem too happy to see Unny either. I wonder, is there a bit a jealousy playing in the background mister Hugh?" Nazel chuckles as he twirls across the hall to stand beside him. He licks the spoon clean before continuing. "Looky here, I ate it all, whoops. Guess you will just have to make another for 'milady' now won't you? Hehehehehehe, you look like such a grumpy gus, no fun at all. How do you stand his company Lune?"

I stare at them both for a moment before responding, "I find him to be rather entertaining, at times, but he enjoys my company. I cannot say the same for you."

Nazel's eyes flash behind the thin veil of bangs, a smile spreading across his face that gives me chills. "Oh, sweet, sweet Lune, I do not blame him. I may not understand what Unny finds to be so unique about you but I do know a pretty lady when I see one. I think i'm a little jealous, first you steal my Unny, now you have this one to gaze at your body whenever you so please. You are a wicked thing indeed, you certainly have not diverged much from your past."

"And just what do you know of my past?" I snap at him.

"Tsk tsk, that lady like appearance you've worked so hard to conjure up certainly does fall apart rather easily, doesn't it? What a shame, to know you have spent so long on that little facade of yours. Deep down though, you know you hunger to do it again." he saunters back over to me, whispering in my ear. "You want to feel the warmth of their blood as it spills over your cold skin, to listen to them beg and plead and scream for your mercy. Those wicked giggles leaving you as you tell them that death IS mercy. I know much of your past Lune, and wouldn't it be a shame if Unny found out from me? Hehehehehe."

"Blackmail? Just what do you want from me, Nazel?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Hm? Oh, you have nothing in particular that I want, but don't worry, I won't tell Unny either. He hates me enough as it is, he'd absolutely despise me if I were the one to taint his newest obsession's name. Though, he does not really have any room to complain about having a hidden past." he giggles before hopping off to the staircase, standing at the base of the stairs to face me before singing a little rhyme.

"It is human nature for one to lie,  
just as it is for one to die.  
In the end it is all for nigh,  
leaving us to question why."

I turn to face Hamel, who looks at me almost pitifully. "Nazel, I think it is near time for you to leave."

"Awwwww, already? You have not even given me a tour of the place yet. Oh well, it seems a bit too barren to provide sufficient entertainment anyways." he teases before continuing to spout out random tunes.

"Let go of shame and swallow your pride,  
learn to leave the necessity to lie.  
Not only to others, but also yourself,  
it's something of which you should really try!"

"Hamel, would you please go fetch him and show him the way out?" I ask as politely as I can.

He turns to me with a bow, "It would be my pleasure, milady." but as we both turn to find Nazel, he is nowhere in sight.

We spend a short amount of time trying to finding the crazy man to no avail. Eventually, we both give up the search, guessing there would be no way for Nazel to remain quiet for quite that long, and presuming he left of his own accord. Though neither of us are quite sure how he just up and disappeared, we decide to accept it as it is rather than risk jinxing it and having him suddenly return. Relieved to have him gone, I ask Hamel to go into town and place an order to have the attic window repaired. He soon leaves to do as instructed, leaving me to step out back and enjoy the light shower that had begun moments ago. I sit out on the stone platform that rises high above the small valley below, enjoying the view of the newly organized cemetery. To think, those nine people once lived in the very manor I now cared for. Even if some of them had a very short time to admire it, it was humbling to see people who understood the importance of home. Unfortunately, home had a rather unsettling feeling to it as of late. It was just a whim when we returned the night before, but now I can feel something off in the distance, I am almost sure of it. I could be imagining things, with the odd, scattered showers that have been on and off lately. They could be throwing my senses off, but I can't help but think there's more to it.

As the rain fades and the clouds quickly disperse I return to my room, trying not to drip too much on the tile floor and rugs. With a change into some simple, dry clothes and a check to make sure I did not make too much of a mess, I return to the front to make some tea. Hamel returns shortly, informing me that we will have visitors tomorrow to inspect the window and they will make a new one shortly after that. I offer him a cup of tea as well as fetch a towel to dry himself with. My mind wanders to the presence I felt outside, but I decide to leave it be, not needing to worry Hamel over silly superstitions. He thanks me for the assistance and the tea before returning the towel to the laundry room and clearing our dishes. The rest of the day proves rather dull, particularly in comparison to this morning's activities. I finish filing my paperwork and turn in early for the night, Hamel warning me that he may be up late in the evening and that I should not be alarmed of any noise he may make. He promises to try to avoid being disruptive, no less, and wishes me pleasant dreams before taking my candle from the night stand and closing my door gently behind him. With nothing but darkness to accompany me, I soon drift to sleep, wondering what strangeness tomorrow will bring.


	8. Bloody Ghost

It is all far too easy. She has him so well trained, it figures. He would take on the role of someone's primpy little bitch. That's fine though, just makes my job that much easier. I creep in through the second floor window, gliding silently across the soft carpet of a rather large, empty bedroom. The door needs a bit of oiling in the hinges but I manage, despite the minor creaking, before slipping into the dark hall. I know his precious mistress is just down the hall in the next room, but it isn't time for her, not yet. First, I have to take out her little guard dog, then I will have a bit of fun with her before I take her back. I find him busying himself in what seems to be the laundry room, folding towels neatly before putting them away. He never sees me coming, and I soon have him lying unconscious on the ground. With him bound and dragged off to a small closet of sorts, I find it time to have my fun. Finding which of the three small rooms on the other end of the house is his, I change into one of his many simple outfits. They hardly suit my style and his scrawny self makes them a bit of a snug fit but, for a bit of fun with her, I will manage. With a little note left behind to my dearest twin brother Hamel, I lead myself to where his pretty miss Liel slumbers.

It is an odd job, no less. Generally, the 'Bloody Ghost' is not hired unless they want a particular someone to be completely mutilated. That is my specialty, making the bloodiest mess possible of whatever wailing victim I am sent after. This time though, he simply asks that I find his 'precious little girl' and bring her home. This man has hired me before, I know just how malicious and demented he is, so his request surprises me, but he promises to pay handsomely for her safe return. The one color I love more than red, gold. Why he feels the need to hire me for the job is anyone's guess, but I am happy to oblige for the handsome offer he provides. He grants me permission to slaughter anyone else I may find that gets in my way, not that I require anyone's permission to do so. It helps to know I won't be getting an earful or a dock in pay if I do though. He hands me a photo of this little girl, telling me that she has grown considerably since but should still be just as beautiful as back then. I'll take his word on that, I have seen some cute kids grow into hideous adults. Regardless, that long black hair and those blue-gray eyes should be rather easy to spot. Miss Lune Liel is it, you shall be mine soon.

As expected, I spot her in no time, wandering about town and collecting things for what I am guessing is her home. Sure enough, I follow her carriage to a decent sized manor out near the city graveyards. How convenient, I can easily bury the bodies without anyone thinking anything of it. I must admit though, I am quite surprised to see him again, now I understand why the boss hired me. That cheeky bastard knew my brother was working with her! Oh well, nothing I cannot get past, he was weak back then and I am sure he is still weak now. Regardless, it would be best to get a good grasp on their schedules, so as to make sure miss Liel is not harmed before taking her back. In the course of a few days I notice the strange company she keeps, but none of them seem like a threat whatsoever. I find it rather amusing, all the time she spends at a mortician's shop, I wonder what kind of business she has there to be visiting quite so much. To top it off, he even drops by for a house call, interesting indeed. The boss never gave me many details on her past or present, just a photo and her age. At this rate, it's no wonder why, I may just want to keep her all to myself. He surely was not kidding when he said she is quite beautiful either, that little kid grew up to be a fine woman, and knowing the man who wants her back, I am guessing she has quite the history written in blood as well.

It seems she has many guys she spends her time with, what a naughty little girl. So far there has been the blonde, the silver haired mortician, Hamel, and she almost caught up with the scarlet haired maniac that had been running around town killing prostitutes with some odd, noisy device. It sure looked like fun, watching him cut down each and every one of those worthless harlots. What I wouldn't have given to lend a hand, but it seemed he already had one. Some lady preforming a rather gruesome ceremony of sorts with the organ she dissected from each of them before the man had his messy way with their bodies. Not particularly my idea of fun, but then again, in the world of murderous intent there aren't many of us who are entirely sane. To each their own I suppose, at least the man had the right idea, though he too seemed rather odd. Some odd about being a lady trapped in a man's body, something of which I won't even begin to understand. Either way, the pair provided sufficient entertainment during my stay in town, that is, until he cut down his little helper and went after some brat and his butler. Granted, the butler could fight, he looked like a bit of a stick up the ass. He was nowhere near as amusing as the gender bender in red.

I'm still not quite sure what is up with this weirdo in white, the loon has more than a few marbles missing for sure. I watched him dance about the streets after leaving the mortician's shop not long after miss Liel had gone in. Either way, he seems to be no threat so I leave him to his madness. I have found it best to leave the crazy ones in their own world. After the red head's disappearance the city soon grows rather dull. With boredom setting in I begin to make plans on obtaining my paycheck. Taking her in town would be rather difficult, and whereas that would make it more fun, it risks her being harmed and I will have my ass handed to me if she has so much as a scratch on her. Taking her in the shop would provide cover but then I would have to deal with Hamel, the mortician, and possibly that nut case with the pinkish hair and creepy laugh. I suppose the best option would be to make my move at her manor, as on the road just doesn't provide enough thrills for me. Breaking and entering, haven't done that in some time. Hope I haven't gotten rusty in the few years since my last bust in. Scoping the house again curbs the boredom for a bit, but eventually I have the whole place mapped out and nothing better to do, leaving only one option.

Now, here I stand, almost giddy in anticipation for how this will all play out. I know I look quite like Hamel, but I wonder just how accustomed miss Liel is to her kiss ass of a butler. It will be fun to see her reaction if she does actually find me out. Boss mentioned something about her having some special ability, 'no one could ever hide from my little girl' he said. I suppose this will be a good way to test that theory. Let's see just how good this ability of hers is. I walk up the stairs to the left side of the house, candle held just before me to dimly light the way. I stand before her door and knock gently, asking permission to come in. Though she seems a bit confused she grants it, so far so good. I do love when they play innocent and naive, makes their shocked expressions and screams all that much more delectable in the end. I open the door, take a couple of steps in, and watch as the light flows over the pretty little thing just before me.

"My apologies, milady, I do not mean to wake you so late in the evening, but I thought I had heard a noise and wished to make sure you were okay." I state, trying my best to sound like the boot-licker Hamel would be.

"Oh? I heard nothing of the sort, my apologies Hamel...Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you have been up too late, some rest would do you good." she replies groggily.

"I feel just fine miss Liel, why do you ask?" needing to know what i'm doing wrong so as to correct it. I would very much like to play this out as long as possible.

"Well, your voice seems a bit off, not as up-beat as you usually are, and your posture is quite slouched. Why don't you get some sleep, whatever you were doing can wait until the morning. I will not mind, I promise you." she answers reassuringly.

"If that is what milady wishes, then I shall oblige. Are you positive you heard nothing?" I ask, raising my voice a bit in an attempt to accommodate Hamel's 'up-beat' self.

"Yes, I was fast asleep so I heard absolutely nothing. I will try to remain alert, perhaps you could light a candle by my nightstand so I can keep a watchful eye." she suggests as she sits up.

"Well, I do believe it would be unwise to leave a lit candle beside milady with no one to watch it, but I will be happy to provide you with a candle and some matches, if you so desire." I reply, content that I have managed to nearly match my brother at this point.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point, very well then. Please be so kind as to fetch me a candle and the matches before you lay yourself to rest." she commands before laying herself back down.

"Yes, milady" I reply with a bow. I soon wander off, having no idea where the candles are to be found, but guessing the matches will be somewhere near them. After wandering for a few minutes I decide to check the storage closet I stashed Hamel in, ignoring his muffled yells as I walk in and notice he is now wide awake. Removing the cloth in his mouth I ask, "Mind telling me where the candles are?"

"What the hell do you need candles for, you sorry piece of shit. I swear to god if you harm Lune I will kill you!" he responds with a growl.

I laugh at this, "You, kill me? As if, I recall you falling apart the last time we killed. It was such a pitiful sight, to stand there and watch you wail, to see you turn to such weakness after the glory we had just caused. I could never look at you as kin again. Either way, I take your response to mean you won't tell me where I can find the candles so you no longer serve any purpose." I chuckle as I replace the cloth and listen to him continue to yell muffled words in my direction. "Rest assured, I don't intend to harm your precious mistress, though I may just have a bit of fun with her before we leave. Ah, there they are, and the matches too, how kind of you to point them out to me. Well, it's been a blast but I have so much to do and so little time to do it, enjoy." I close the door behind me before wandering back to the lady's room.

"What took so long Hamel?" she questions as I return.

"My apologies milady, but I found a rat in the storage closet and had to deal with it before I grabbed the candle you requested. Worry not, the rat has been silenced and should bother us no more." I reply with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you for that, but be sure to wash your hands. The rats around here are dirty vermin, but generally Aberlei helps with them. It's odd one managed to slip by her, she is quite the hunter." she returns while taking the candle and matches from my hand, placing them beside her on the nightstand. "Thank you Hamel, now go get some sleep."

"Yes, milady." I reply before turning to leave the room. This is going rather well, but I think she may be catching on after all.

I decide to linger nearby, waiting for her curiosity to get the best of her. Sure enough, not ten minutes later, I see the familiar flicker of a little flame dance under the door. Hamel must have it pretty good if she expects him to have fallen asleep in only ten minutes, but my patience runs thin when excitement ensues so I am happy for it. Her door opens slowly, something muttered under her breath as it creaks too. Now that I notice, this house does seem rather old and worn down, I wonder why a noble would chose to live in a place like this. I haven't much time to those thoughts as I watch her gracefully glide down the hall and across the balcony that leads to Hamel's room. I follow a distance behind, making sure to blend well into the shadows. I have already changed back into my own attire, feeling this charade is soon to be up anyways. My boots make no sound, my coat doing well to make me like the shadows themselves. I sweep through the house behind her, crouching as she pauses a moment, looking behind her with confusion plain on her face before continuing on. My time is up, it seems, as she reaches for the door knob and opens Hamel's room. Upon finding it empty, she turns to me with dagger in hand. I blow out the candle and place a damp rag over her nose and mouth, feeling her body quickly grow limp in my arms.

With her tossed over my shoulder, I come to find my brother has managed to escape his bonds and is now chasing after me in a desperate attempt to save his pretty little lady. I jump out of his reach and stand before a window before laughing in his direction. "So this is the pretty little lady you mentioned?" I take a whiff of her hair, "Oh yes, she smells quite delectable. I think I will keep this one all for myself. How sweet of you to keep such a delicate treasure safe for me." and I am gone out the window before he can utter another word. "Soon, little Liel, you will be home. I wonder if boss will let me have a bit of fun with you while you're there? Of course, the way he speaks so highly of you, I find that rather unlikely. What a shame, I bet you would be so much fun. That lovely voice of yours would beg quite splendidly." I continue on my way to the safe house, contemplating on what I should spend that generous heap of gold on. This was fun, but I have a feeling it isn't entirely over. Hamel is just as stubborn as I am and I look forward to seeing if he will hunt me down and make good on his word.


	9. Family Reunion

"Lune Aguei Liel. Well that's a rather odd name." Grell blurts as William pulls the book from the shelf.

Opening it, William reads on, "It means moon water lily. A very basic translation, the origin of the name seems undetermined."

Undertaker soon relieves William of the book, continuing where he left off. "By the looks of it, miss Lune had a happy little family some time ago. I wonder what changed that?" he ponders as he flips through the pages. He stops at a curious place, the answer to his question being nothing like he expected. "My my, it seems miss Liel is not as sweet as she has let on."

"Let me see, let me see." Ronald pleads as he attempts to look over Undertaker's shoulder, finding that difficult with his height.

Before long, William, Grell, Ronald, and the Undertaker all exchange varying glances as they read over the contents of Lune's life. Grell changes from shock to wicked admiration, of which concerns William greatly, pushing up his glasses with a sigh. Ronald looks on in utter surprise, unable to believe that cute girl had such a disturbing past. Undertaker grins deviously, his smile widening as he continues on.

"Ihihihi, so this is what it takes to make a human as interesting as miss Liel, i'd have never guessed it." the silver haired mortician chuckles with delight.

"This is no laughing matter you crazy old fart! Miss Lune is in big trouble, even bigger trouble than we originally thought. Hurry up and get to the part where we can find her." Ronald exclaimed.

"Now now, patience is a virtue, that is something miss Liel knew well. You should also have more respect for your elders." Undertaker states flatly before continuing. "I do not think she knows where she is heading, so it will do no good to flip to the end. The answer, most likely, can be found someplace in this amusing past of hers. It is no wonder why she has hidden it so well, the humans will not be happy with her if they find out."

"Well, I must agree with the hurrying part Ronald mentioned, I expect unpaid overtime if we are caught interfering with her book of life." William states blandly.

"Oooh but she looks like so much fun! Who'd have thought such a boring looking girl would be so interesting. I can just imagine the fun we would have." Grell shouts excitedly as he twirls in place at the thought of said fun.

"You will not be having any 'fun' for some time Sutcliff. If you do not recall, you are still in quite a bit of trouble from your last little stunt. I would think it would be difficult to forget your favorite 'toy' being replaced with those safety scissors." he states, taunting the poor reaper. "Shall we make it tweezers next?"

"Oh William, you are always so mean to me. Come on, punish me some more!" he shouts, opening his arms wide and flinging himself in Williams direction.

William promptly dodges Grell's advances, leaving him to crash to the floor as he continues to read. "I would suggest looking into this character here. It seems he has been quite an important person to her in the past and I would not be surprised if he is behind all of this now."

"That guy? He doesn't even have a name, how are we supposed to find him?" Ronald asks frantically.

"Hmmmm perhaps he would be here. This place seems to be mentioned quite often. Considering this man's connection to miss Lune, I would bet he would want to meet her someplace nostalgic." Undertaker suggests.

"How would you know that, what's the point in nostalgia if he's just going to kill her?" the blonde asks, his concern well more than evident at this point.

"Ronald, get a hold of yourself. This is exactly why we are not supposed to get involved with human affairs. You'll be no help to her if you do not collect yourself." William states blandly, pushing his glasses up once again.

"Besides, mister Knox, I highly doubt this man intends to kill her. According to this, miss Liel holds a special place in his eye. She survived alongside him for seven years, whereas she states here that most of the others are 'sent' away after a year or so." the Undertaker continues.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go have us some fun!" Grell exclaims as he poses with his pair of 'death scythe' scissors.

"You're seriously thinking of going with those Senpai?" Ronald asks hesitantly.

"What choice do I have? William took my real death scythe away." he whines in return.

"And just what makes you think I will allow you to go out for this? You have days worth of paperwork to file and more unpaid overtime than you know what to do with. You are suspended from reaping to top that off." William explains with a glare aimed at the red head.

"Oh Will, you know I love when you give me that cold stare. It send shivers down my spine and makes me tingle all over," Grell states while hugging himself, "but none of us knows what to expect and you may just need my help. What do you say handsome, hmm?"

"If you are going I have no choice but to follow. There is no way I will let you out of my sight anytime soon." he replies with a sigh.

"Well no worries, my dearest William, I will give you plenty to look at when we find some action." Grell responds with a seductive wink, of which makes William scowl even harder at him.

Undertaker giggles at the sight before continuing. "I expect it would be best to decide on what to do quickly. We would not want to keep the young miss waiting now would we?"

It seemed I could not get there fast enough, and I hoped, despite the late hour, that he would still be awake. I hated to ask for help but I knew better than to go this alone, god knowing what I would be up against. I pound at front door, ignoring the 'closed' sign posted up in front of my face. I heard a loud thud inside, followed by mumbling and shuffling of feet. After a couple minutes of various odd noises the Undertaker peeks through the cracked door.

"Mister Hamel? What is it you could possibly need at this hour?" he asks, a little irritated.

"My apologies sir, but it's miss Liel. I need help!" I stammer, stepping in as the mortician quickly opens the door. "I was helpless to stop it, I never even noticed he was there until it was too late." I pace back and forth in the shop as I blurt it out.

"Calm down mister Hugh, Explain from the top, what has happened to miss Lune?" he asks with a steady voice.

"He took her! He knocked me out, bound me, dressed up as me, and took her before I could stop him. I can't believe I was such a fool, but why?" I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Who took her?" he asks, his steady voice quickly wavering.

"My brother. Last I heard he was a hired blade, an assassin. I don't think he intends to hurt her though, he stated he didn't. No, this seems more like he was fetching her for someone, the way he was talking." I state, trying to calm down so as to think clearly.

"I see, and I am guessing this happened recently? Do you have any idea where he is going?" Undertaker asks.

"I came here shortly after, it was the only thing I could think of, and no, he didn't say a word." I respond.

"I see, well despite your distaste for me you made the wise choice. Don't worry mister Hamel, you just wait here at the shop and I will see about locating miss Liel." he states while walking out the door.

I follow after him, "Wait here? Why can't I come with you, I wish to find her too!" I call to him.

He turns to look my way, his response cut short by another familiar voice. "Go where? Whats all the commotion. Hamel doesn't seem the type to have that kind of look on his face without good cause...where's miss Liel?" he asks before the look on his face shows the realization hitting. "Hamel, it was your job to protect her, what the hell happened?!" he demands, fury quickly taking place.

"Now now, there's no need to get hasty. I am on the way to the library to find her, would you care to join me?" the mortician asks with a polite smile.

"A library? How is that going to help, and why are you taking him with you?!" I ask frantically.

"My apologies, mister Hamel, but the place in which we are going is not intended for the likes of you." he states with a sad smile, " No, Humans are not intended to go there unless they are already dead." and with that he walks away alongside Ronald, disappearing around the corner.

Just what did he mean by that, as if this evening was not confusing enough. Regardless, I am only left with the option of doing as I am told. Funny, being a butler that should be my purpose in life, but I hate having to obey right now. I pace madly back and forth in the shop, nearly tripping over one of the three coffins lying about the floor. It seems ages before Undertaker returns, a few extra friends in tow. I decide to ignore the extras, not having time for introductions. Still, it takes them little time to prove they are among the 'strange' company I seem to be finding myself with quite often lately. The mortician states they have a lead and they all intend to join in on the search, and I am coming along too. As if I would let them leave me behind, this is all my fault after all. I fully intend to show my brother just how 'weak' I am and bring milady back home. Appreciative for the help, we soon take the carriage, allowing Undertaker control of the reins. He warns me that Liel has quite a past to her that is tied to all of this. It's doubtless I will find out about it but I am urged to keep it quiet. Her past makes no difference to me, right now my concern is solely her present and future.

"Ah Nicholas, how nice of you to return. That took a bit longer than expected, where there complications?" a man shrouded in the shadows asks.

"Don't play coy with me, you knew very well there would be 'complications'. Why didn't you tell me Hamel would be there?" he asks angrily.

"I didn't want you to hold back simply because your brother was going to be involved." the man replies with his booming voice.

"Bullshit, does it look like it stopped me? I got your girl, shes right here." he growls before removing the sack from my head.

The room is very dimly lit, I can't get a decent view of the large man before me, but I do not have to. I know very well who sits before me, looking over my form as I am forced to my knees and my hands cuffed to the floor. "Daddy, long time no see, how have things been?" I ask with bitter sarcasm.

"Oh? My little girl has grown up to be quite beautiful, but that attitude needs to be fixed." he states while wagging a fat finger at me.

"I am no longer your little girl, I left you behind twelve years ago." I retort.

"Indeed, and you broke poor daddy's heart when you left. He was so torn up about it, he brutally killed every last child he had in his possession at the time. They screamed for hours, others begged as they watched what would be happening to them next. It was quite a mess, my clothes were so bloodstained I had to burn them." he says with a hearty laugh. "What of you my dear, I have noticed you have neglected your desire for bloodshed. You cannot tell me, after all those people you hacked to pieces, that you no longer desire to do it again. You were a natural, starting with your parents and older brother, and killing all the others with utmost glee for your new daddy. Those were good times, why did you chose to leave it all behind?"

"I grew tired of watching as you tainted one abandoned child after another. You turned them all into monsters, and whereas I killed of my own will, they were driven to madness with guilt. I felt no desire to wait until you grew tired of me as you did the others, killing them off when they no longer suited your means. I decided I wanted to live, simple as that." I answer, anger boiling up inside me.

"I see, but don't you know? You were my favorite, daddy's precious little killer, I never wanted to hurt you. You were the best daughter a father could ever ask for." he replies, a certain softness taking over his voice.

"I don't care how precious you think I am, I am no longer your little girl!" I exclaim, watching as he stands to walk across the room and slap me square across the face.

"You are mine whether you like it or not, now it's time for daddy to punish his child." he growls before raising his hand once more.


	10. Lost and Found

My face stings with every blow, blood now dribbling from my mouth, but I refuse to give in to him. I worked far too hard to crawl back to him now, I fought to live, and I will fight until I die if that's what it takes! I spit a mouthful of blood all over his face and stain his shirt. That only entices him to lash out even more, but I fully intend to prove my point no matter the cost. I left to become something more, I will never be his little killer again. After some time, I begin to feel numb, his swings no longer sending the same message. The light grows dimmer and my head grows light. I'm suddenly so tired, but the blows keep me awake. As the sound grows faint around me I think of all the people I am enduring this for. Hamel, Undertaker, Ronald, I even look forward to seeing Nazel again, if that were to ever make sense.

The group manages to finally locate the building, left in shambles and hardly keeping itself upright. Hamel is first to comment, "It looks completely abandoned."

"Appearances can be deceiving, there is definitely something there." Undertaker replies, the other shinigami agreeing in silence.

"How can you tell?" Hamel asks, confused.

"Just take this one on faith, now let's hurry up and get in there. Who knows what they're doing to Lune right now?" Ronald replies before hurrying off towards the building.

The group follows shortly behind, carefully stepping inside. Ronald leads the pack as he begins to search frantically for any sign of Lune, the others watching diligently. William tries his best to stick close to the ever energetic Grell while Undertaker stays back with Hamel. After some time shuffling around as quietly as possible a giggle rises from the distance. Everyone pauses, looking to each other before staring in the direction of the sound. Two small children rise from the shadows, one small boy and an older girl, walking hand in hand. Their clothes is filthy and tattered and they, too, seem in desperate need of a good wash. Hamel is the first to react, reaching out to them both in an attempt to show them the way out of the place, against Undertaker's better judgement. Another giggle rises from the little girl as something glints in the dim light. In a moments notice Hamel's sleeve is soaking in the blood from the gash now torn down his arm. The little boy holds the knife with a smile, watching as Hamel's blood slowly drips from its tip.

"I tried to warn you but you just would not listen." the Undertaker giggles.

"They're just children, what child does that?!" Hamel questions as he attempts to bandage his arm with his ripped sleeve.

"I've got news for you Hamel, this is what we meant earlier by Lune having a past best kept secret. There's no saving these kids at this point." Ronald states as he pulls out a large lawn mover.

"What's that for? Hey, what are you...?!" Hamel is stunned to silence as he watches Ronald cut through one of the kids with the mower, grinding them down to a bloody mass of chunks. "What the HELL Ronald?!"

William and Grell take out weapons of their own, though the scissors seem unlikely to do much damage. "This is a necessary evil Hamel, in the long run, we're doing all of these kids a favor." William states before cutting down the other child. "Just accept it and get to work, because I guarantee there are more where those came from." of which more giggles prove him right.

As the three get to work, Hamel stands in utter disbelief beside Undertaker, who pats his shoulder lightly before speaking. "You want to save your lady right, she means a lot to you doesn't she? Now is your chance to prove it. Love inevitably brings pain in one form or another, though even I admit this is an odd way. You can't back down now, with all that fuss you made, just because it gets a little rough on the way. You couldn't possibly expect this to be easy now could you?" he asks as he looks at Hamel with the straightest face he's ever seen on the man.

"Fine, if it means getting Lune back, i'll hack down a couple of crazed children. Not like it's the first time." Hamel responds before running towards the fight. Undertaker follows close by with a giggle and the fight for Lune begins.

"Hmmm, it sounds like we have company, and I am far from finished with her. Go take care of our guests, make sure to give them your warmest welcome." the large man demands.

"Oh, if it is who I think it is, I would be more than happy to bloody him up." Nicholas replies before turning to walk out the door.

The man returns to his previous attentions, switching from his harsh voice to a soft whisper. "Now see what you made me do? We could avoid all of this suffering if you would just agree to come back home with me. It's a rather nice place, I promise I had you in mind when I had it built. You will just love it, and the kids are very well trained, they already know to treat you almost as highly as myself. Come on now, just be a good girl and come home to daddy."

"I refuse, you will have to kill me and drag my body there, but I will never go willingly." I manage to cough out.

"You're no good to me dead you brat! You'd be nothing more than a corpse had I not brought you into my home, raised you as my own. How dare you talk back to your father!" he snarls.

"I killed my father, and my family, to protect them from people like you. I would have been happier had you let me find that peace too, but you took me and made me into one of them! You disgusting, vile creature, are nothing like my father. He may have been a fool but at least he did what he did with the best of intentions!" I shout to the best of my ability.

"The best intentions? Your father was a criminal, through and through, he just made it look pretty, that's all. He killed, stole, and, before he met your mother, he even raped a few times. That man was in it for himself from the start, dragging you all down with him. What is so different about him hm? Why defend that man when I am the one that has been here for you, watching over you. I even went so far as to send Nicholas to kill that wretch of a husband for you, of which got you to where you are today! How is that for 'the best of intentions'?" he boasts with another hearty laugh.

My vision clears, just for a moment, as I look up at him in disbelief, "You killed Henry? Why, what had he ever done to you?!" I cry out as tears collect in the corner of my eyes.

"He was going to take my little girl away from me, and I am not having it. You are mine, no other man can ever have you, ever touch you! Anyone that tries will be massacred, of that you can be certain." he grins smugly in response. "Now, come home to me darling, or you'll be forever alone."

"I would much rather be alone then waste away next to you." I retort, preparing myself for the beating that quickly ensues.

"Well well well, looky what we have here. Never thought I would see the day when you coated yourself in blood again Hamel, the blood of children no less. My my, you are quite wicked indeed, and here I thought you didn't have it in you." Nicholas smirks as he slowly walks towards his twin.

Confused stares flash across the other's faces before responding, "Hamel, is this the one that took our little miss Liel?" Undertaker asks.

"Hm? Oh, you brought friends did you? Odd, I could swear those were Lune's buddies. Well, those two at least." he states, pointing his katana towards Ronald and Undertaker.

"It is not wise to point your blade at me," Undertaker smirks, "but if you're looking for a fight I would be happy to oblige."

"No, he's mine! You go find Lune so we can all get the hell out of this mad house." Hamel commands.

"And what makes you think I will just let you walk away?" Nicholas questions, soon being answered with Hamel's blade clashing against his own. "I see, brother wants to fight does he?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do, now's as good a time as any." Hamel grins before swinging his sword to cross with Nicholas' again, making the blades sing as the slide against each other.

With Nicholas thoroughly engrossed in conflict with his brother, Undertaker sneaks off in search of Lune. Down several crumbling halls and peeking into a few rooms, he picks up on the faint sound of a male voice. With silent steps, he follows the deep rumble of the man he is sure they have all been searching for. The light that escapes beneath the double doors gives it away, Undertaker standing just beside them to listen in on the situation. With a few mumbled words and the sounds of a sturdy slap he decides it is time to introduce himself.

"That is certainly no way to treat a lady, particularly a lady I hold dear." Undertaker states as he waltzes in the door. Taken aback but the brazen, silver haired man, the other lunges as him, grazing nothing more than air. "Well, it seems you are in desperate need of a lesson in manners. By all means, allow me" Undertaker grins as he draws a wooden grave marker from beneath his cloak.

"You intend to beat me with a stick, ha! Don't make me laugh." the man snorts.

"Oh, but I find laughter really is the best medicine. Though, in your case, I suppose a sufficient beating will do wonders." Undertaker chuckles before thrusting the sotoba directly into the other mans chest, sending him crashing against the wall just behind him.

The man stands with a grunt before glaring in the madman's direction, "Alright, fine. Let's see what you've got old man." he states before taking another swing.

The undertaker dances just out of reach, giggling gleefully as he turns to face the other man. "Surely you can do better than that, or is your specialty simply beating on helpless women?" he laughs, darkness seeping into his voice.

The large man attempts time and again to land his blows, all to no avail. Undertaker proves far too agile, teasing the man all the while. He twists and turns, laughs and giggles, and sends the man hurling in all sorts of directions with the greatest of ease. Almost dancing with the man, using his own weight against him, Undertaker hardly has to lift a finger. Humans really are too simple, predictable, so boring most of the time. What a shame, I was hoping this one might be different, the Undertaker thinks to himself. Finding himself rather unamused he decides it's time to end the little game, slamming the large man to the ground and knocking the wind right out of him. He draws his sotoba, grazing it across the mans thick throat. Fear fills the man's eyes as the sotoba shifts form to a glistening, silver blade, the edge just centimeters from his jugular.

"I have come to return miss Liel to her home, and I fully intend to do so whether you like it or not. She is no longer yours, she belongs with us now, and I assure you we will take good care of her. Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking her with me, and if you have any problems with that you can take it up with my scythe here." Undertaker chuckles, the dark tint in his voice not lifting for a moment. "Do we have any problems then?"

The other man simply shakes his head, unable to utter a word. Satisfied, Undertaker turns, cutting through Lune's bonds with ease and taking her limp body in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He does not even bother to look back at the other man, finding him to have been a rather large waste of time and not wanting to waste any more. He returns to the others, finished with the remaining children. Ronald's expression lights up and the others follow to look at the young lady now resting in Undertaker's arms.

"Is she even alive, she looks awful." Ronald gasps at the sight, gingerly running his fingers over her bruised  
and swollen face.

"A bit of cleaning up and some time should help, otherwise she is fine. Nothing seems to be broken, that's good." Undertaker explains.

"So this is little miss Blood Lilly? Yeesh, she does look awful, not that she was really my type to begin with." Grell states matter-of-factly.

William pushes up his glasses before responding, "I highly doubt that nickname is appropriate, or desired. Regardless, we have her now so Grell, Ronald, and I will finish up here. You should respect Hamel's wishes and help her in his absence."

Undertaker looks puzzled at this, glancing about the building, "And just where is mister Hamel?" he asks.

"We don't know, one minute he was fighting that other guy, the next they had both disappeared. We were all preoccupied with the demented children." Ronald answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see, miss Liel will not be happy to hear that but I doubt he is dead. For now, I will be taking her back to my shop to tend to her wounds. If you happen across mister Hamel, please be sure to let him know his lady is in my care."

"If we see him we'll let him know, please take good care of her." Ronald requests.

"No worries, mister Knox, I care deeply for this girl and would not let such a rarity just slip away. If you doubt my ability, however, feel free to stop by the shop whenever you are free. It may be some time before she wakes but she is strong, I expect her to be awake by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Undertaker explains before walking off to tend to the lady cradled in his arms.


	11. Confusion and Copulation

It takes some odd maneuvering but I soon have the door to the shop open and the lady and myself safe within. I take care as I lay her atop one of the coffins scattered about the room. With my hands free, I set to preparing a more proper resting place for her and some supplies to clean her wounds. In a matter of minutes, I have my coffin set for her comfort, laying her inside with ease. I always find it so amusing how tiny she is, compared to most humans her age, and my coffin makes her appear even smaller as she leaves ample room to stretch out. I fight the temptation to take measurements for her own coffin, preoccupying myself with dabbing the blood from her face. My, what a mess he made of the pretty lady, but letting him leave for the time being is for the best. For now, I must focus on the task at hand. It takes some time to clean all the crusted blood and dirt from her face, neck, and shoulders, being as delicate as possible. It seems with all the prodding and moving her about, miss Liel comes to much sooner than expected.

With a dazed look crossing her face she whispers weakly, "Undertaker? Where am I, where is he?"

"Shhh, hush now dear, you are safe and he is no longer any of your concern. Right now, you should focus more on getting better, you suffered quite a beating at the hands of that disappointment." I try to settle her nerves.

"I...but...where is Hamel?" she asks. The one question I had hoped she would have waited for, at least until I knew of an easy way to answer it.

Deciding the simple truth will work best, I reluctantly respond, "Well now, of that I am not certain. That brave butler of yours seems to care a great deal about you, but has managed to disappear at some point in all the chaos. Now now, there is no need for that look miss Liel. Rest assured, your butler has some skills, I am sure he is alive, we just don't know where."

Despite the reassuring talk, I watch as tears begin to well up in her eyes. She stammers a few words here and there, but nothing I can really make out. My trench coat soon finds itself falling victim to a barrage of tears and I have no idea what to do. In an attempt to sooth her, I mention that crying will only cause further swelling, of which seems to do more to anger her than resolve the issue. I find it odd seeing the girl now falling apart in my arms when, just moments ago, she was taking a sound thrashing without a moment's hesitation. Humans are such strange creatures sometimes, still surprising me now and then despite all of my years. With no other option than to let her cry it out, I wrap my arms lightly around her back and surrender my shoulder to her despair. With a few pats atop her head and countless minutes listening to her sobs and sniffles, she finally settles to look me in the face.

"I never meant to drag you, or Hamel, into all of this. I thought I had ran far enough to escape my past, but now I know nothing short of killing him will save me." she states, anger seeping in slowly.

"Well, I will admit to finding this past of yours rather entertaining, yes I know everything my dear. At the very least, I know the basic majority. Quite the read it was, ihihihihi. Regardless, you are well worth the effort dear, so do not fret." I chuckle, feeling it unnecessary to mention the others that were also involved. She will learn of that soon enough, I am sure.

I spend a considerable amount of time continuing to comfort her and tend to her injuries. The swelling decreases soon enough, leaving her a little puffy still, but otherwise leaving behind little more than bruising and cuts. Still not a desirable state, but better than it was. In time, she settles and the room stays rather quiet for a while. Whereas the peace is a nice change of pace from earlier this evening, her silence worries me. Of course, the peace does not last. It seems the others have finished their tasks, making good on my offer to visit miss Liel when they got the chance. It seems a bit early, as Lune is still quite shaken up, but we have no choice.

"Undertaker, is she awake, how is she doing?" Ronald walks in with questions from the start.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" she asks quietly, looking over the other two who step in behind him.

"As you can see, she is doing fine, and these gentlemen were all kind enough to lend us a hand in bringing you safely back to us." I answer both, watching as her expression flickers from confusion to worry.

"I'm so glad you're alive, for a moment there you had me worried." Ronald explains, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"You looked terrible, and you don't look too much better now, to be honest." Grell huffs at her before William thrusts his death scythe towards the back of the red reaper's head. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"My apologies miss Liel, my associate here lacks general discretion and the ability to keep his mouth shut. Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is William T. Spears and this sad creature is Grell Sutcliff." he states before pushing his wide frames back in place.

"Now see here, that was too far even for you!" Grell whines before continuing, " So, little miss Blood Lily, I must say, I am rather impressed. You're certainly nowhere near as pretty as madame Red, but you have a true blood lust she never did." he smiles, showing off his dagger-like teeth.

"Madame Red?" is all she says in return before William drags Grell to the side.

"I would suggest you quit bothering the poor girl, she has been through a lot for one evening, and you are the last thing she needs right now." William says sternly, coaxing Grell to throw himself into one of his usual fits, of which I have learned well to tune out.

"My apologies, miss Liel, I understand this is a lot to grasp in such a short time, but we are not requiring you to take it all in at once." I state, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. You can settle down, perhaps let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow to help you relax?" the youngest suggests hopefully.

"I have more important things to concern myself with right now than appealing to your flirtations Ronald, I am sorry." Lune responds, and I giggle quietly to myself at how quickly she shoots the young man down.

His expression causes me to laugh out loud though, and I soon find the need to change subject. "Well, miss Liel, if I do recall correctly you previously mentioned having no one else to go to. I do not find it wise to return home alone, it would be a shame to waste Hamel's efforts only to have you kidnapped again." I give her time to think it through, grabbing a jar before continuing. "I do have a spare room in the back, with a bed and wash room should you desire. You are more than welcome to spend some time here while we search for your missing butler." leaving my own offer as I grab a cookie to hand to the lady.

She takes the cookie hesitantly before responding, "Oh, I could not possibly intrude. Though, I suppose it would be wreckless to go home alone." she nibbles on the end of the bone while lost in thought.

"Well, if that is the issue, then perhaps I could offer you some work for the time you spend here. I cannot ask you to preform all of my duties with me, but I am sure I could find some suitable things around here for you to do, if earning your keep is your concern." I suggest before breaking my own cookie in half.

"I suppose that would work. I am still not entirely happy about invading your privacy, but I guess there is no better option." she replies, accepting my offer delicately.

"Then it is settled, I may have to check on the room as I have not used it in some time, I expect it may not be in the condition you are quite used to," not even close, "but I will be sure to straighten it up after our guests leave so you can get some much needed rest." I reply with a smile and a tip of my hat.

It seems the lovebirds are finished with their little spat and return to the conversation, "Come Ronald, we should leave miss Liel to her rest. We have quite a bit of paperwork to file, if we don't get to it now we will have overtime to deal with." William states.

"Not on my watch, I don't do overtime, you know that boss." the blonde responds with a cocky smirk.

"Me neither, but I wasn't done talking to Bloody Lily." Grell pouts.

"Yes you are, leave miss Liel alone, and it's not like you do any work anyways, much less overtime." William sighs before shoving the red head towards the door. "My apologies, miss Liel, I sincerely hope we meet on better terms, should we cross paths again, and with fewer...problems."

Ronald follows shortly behind, turning for a moment to warn me to take care of miss Liel or else. I simply laugh in return, waving him off to the door. He soon steps out with the other two and it is back to being just me and Lune, silence falling on the room again. I decide to make some tea before preparing the room, handing her a beaker full and another cookie before pardoning myself. Some time to herself may be helpful in gathering her thoughts, though too much time alone may lead to another break down. With that in mind, I decide to tidy up quickly, making it suitable at least. I am sure she is exhausted and will not notice the nit picky details until after she has gotten some sleep and collected herself. Regardless, that still leaves me with quite a bit of work, sweeping the dusty floor and some of the many cobwebs dangling from the ceiling. I replace the sheets for the bed, thankful for having bought that spare set after all. The ones on the bed had collected so much dust from lack of use they would have probably caused a sneezing fit, to add to her list of problems. After at least half an hour of straightening things up I return to find the miss asleep, sprawled atop one of the guest's coffins. I carry her gently to the bed, trying my best not to wake her. Other than a flutter of her eyes and a slight mumble she continues to doze in my arms, allowing me to set her down on the bed with ease. I wish her pleasant dreams before leaving her to them, laying myself down in my coffin. I take in her subtle scent before closing the lid and drifting off to my own dreams.

I wake, sore and stiff, but alive and that is what counts. I am sure I don't look quite pleasant either but there is no mirror here to gawk at. I am thankful for that for the time being, not entirely sure I want to know how bad I look. According to both Ron and Grell, it's pretty bad, I will just take their word for it. I shuffle across the room, breathing in the dusty air that tickles at my nose. Taking a quick look around the room, I find a brush and towel with a bowl of water on the night stand beside the bed. I take the chance to wash my face with the damp towel, hissing inwardly as I feel the sting of it against my face. After that, I comb out my hair, realizing it is nowhere near the mess it usually is. I suppose anyone would sleep like a log when they are faced with a day like that. Patting the wrinkles from my filthy dress, and making myself as presentable as possible, I walk to the small door ahead of me and creak it open, poking my head out just a bit to see if anyone is in the next room. Feeling satisfied no customers are around to gawk at me, I walk into the shop in search of the Undertaker. I notice the coffin lying behind the front desk, rather large and well kept. Guessing that is the coffin Undertaker sleeps in, I slide the lid open slightly to prove my theory right. There he is, his expression so surprisingly relaxed. It is odd to see him without some sort of smile plastered on his face.

"May I help you miss Liel." he asks groggily, startling me with the sudden question. "Ihihihihi my apologies dear, I did not mean to spook you. What is that look for, is it so hard to believe I did not desire to scare you?"

"Can you blame me for not trusting that statement, knowing you as well as I do?" I ask with a blank expression.

"I hate to say it, young lady, but you do not know me as well as you would like to think. Ah, but that is not an issue for the time being, how are you feeling? The bruising seems to be fading already, and the swelling is all but gone. You heal rather fast, don't you?" he asks, obviously attempting to veer away from the previous subject.

I let it pass, for now, "I am glad to hear it's looking better, I have no idea what I look like at the moment. I suppose, after so many years of fighting, my body has gotten used to healing fast and often."

"Ah yes, makes sense I suppose, and thank you." he replies with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

"Thank me, for what dear?" I question with a tilt of my head, attempting to seem innocently unaware.

"For understanding that patience is a virtue, good things come to those who wait, after all." he chuckles before clumsily climbing from his coffin. "Now what say you to some tea and breakfast hm? I am sure those cookies I offered hardly tied you over last night, much less until this morning." My stomach growls to answer his question. "Ihihihihi I will take that as a yes, very well, just give me one moment."

I watch as he stands before me, towering over my short stature with ease. With a stretch and a yawn, he soon sets a kettle on the stove and wanders off to another room, bringing back some dry cereal that he hands to me. "Um, I hate to be rude, but do you wish for me to eat this from the box?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I apologize, but I do not have any fresh milk to go with it, as I do not often wake early enough for breakfast myself. I do not mind if you eat from the box, go right ahead." he giggles before fetching two beakers from a cabinet above the stove.

"I see, very well then," I am starving at this point so I don't really care, "I want to thank you for offering your home to me. Oh, and I apologize for waking you well ahead of schedule." I say before taking a pinch of cereal  
and eating it.

"No worries dear, I am here to help, even if that means before noon." he teases before turning to the whistling kettle. Pouring the hot tea in a beaker, he sets it beside me before continuing, "Besides, as I recall, you will be helping me in return. I will not ask you to deal with the bodies themselves, but I am sure you can dig a hole and console the families and friends of the departed. You may actually be better suited for the latter, as I seem to disturb people with merely my presence." he says with his wicked smile.

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" I respond sarcastically.

He laughs heartily before continuing, "Well now, a laugh to start the day, this may be quite fun after all. For now, business is rather slow, but I have a feeling it will pick up here soon. Maybe, considering your past, I may be able to convince you to join me in preparing the guests at some point. It would not hurt to train an assistant, in any case, if you turn out to be interested when this is all said and done." he smiles at me expectantly.

"Oh! Speaking of business, I am sure I have paperwork from the company sitting at home, I wonder how upset they will be with me. Poor Aberlei must be worried as well." I realize.

"Aberlei? Who is that dear, and I suppose we could drop by the manor at some point today to get things sorted out." he replies.

"Aberlei is a friend of the manor, she was there before me. I take care of her now and in return she helps kill off any rodents that are unlucky enough to tread in the house." I answer happily.

"Then I take it this Aberlei is not human, a pet of sorts perhaps?" he asks with genuine interest.

"Oh yes, she is a red fox, rather sweet and very docile. Yes, it is odd to have a fox wandering about the house, but I could not kick her out with it being her home before I got there. It would not have been right, besides, me and animals generally get along rather well. If nothing else, we come to a mutual understanding." I explain.

"I see, well then, I will be happy to take you to your little friend and help you gather your business files." he replies with a slight bow before taking a sip of his tea. He glances past me for a moment before continuing. "For now though, would you be so kind as to run an errand for me?"

"Hm? Oh yes, of course, what do you need?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, I seem to be running low on fine salts, I had a bit of an...accident a couple of days back and I need those to dry the bodies. Could you be so kind as to run into town and fetch me two large sacks, I will supply the funds necessary for it." he asks sweetly.

I enjoy my little trip into town, the fresh breeze being a change of pace from the stale, stagnant air found at Undertaker's shop. It will certainly take some getting used to, though I hope I can find Hamel before then. Regardless, I am thankful for the silver haired mortician's generosity, hoping I can find a way to thank him properly beyond that of a few simple chores. I soon find what I am looking for, after asking a sweet couple for directions, and make the purchase with glee. Perhaps wandering about the city is not as difficult as I have led myself to believe, then again, I now have no idea how to get back. It seems my frustration is plain on my face as one of the gentleman expresses his concern and offers assistance after I explain my situation. He even carries both sacks of salt, one on either shoulder, as he leads the way back to the barren alley. He drops the sacks off by the front door of the shop and waves me goodbye, bidding me a pleasant day before returning to work.

I Decide it in my best interest not to mention getting lost to Undertaker, knowing he will only laugh at me if I do tell him. I do love his laugh, just not when he directs it at me. I step forward cautiously as my eyes adjust to the dark room. I take care not to trip over the coffins strewn lazily about the floor, not knowing whether they have anyone in them or not, but not curious enough to find out for myself. As my eyes focus, my attention shifts to some rather odd sounds coming from the back of the shop. Hoping it's Undertaker, I follow in the direction of the noises, heading towards the bedroom I slept in just hours ago. As I draw closer to the bedroom door, my steady pace stutters to a near stop before I tiptoe forward. This could not be, I must be hearing things, but there is no mistaking it. I may not have lived the act myself but I know the sound of it when I hear it. I try my best to slowly crack open the door, just enough to peer in. Curiosity killed the cat, in this case, out of sheer embarrassment.


	12. New Perspective

Author's note:  
This chapter involves adult content for the first paragraph, yaoi warning. Please skip to paragraph two if you do not wish to read such explicit content.

My eyes grow wide at the sight before me, though the angle leaves some things still to the imagination. The sounds fill the air, eager pleas and soft moans in response to slender fingers and black nails tracing down flushed skin. The body below clings tightly to the sheets beneath him, grasping them as if he were soon to fall. His back rises to the air as he buries his face into a pillow, muffling his sighs and groans from time to time. His skin glistens with sweat as he pants towards the other figure, making his need evident. I listen to him beg as the silver haired mortician takes him at a deliberately slow pace, taunting the younger man beneath him. Those yellow green eyes seem to shine before growing hazy with a sudden, deep thrust from his counterpart. A grunt escapes the mortician's lips as the red haired wonder below him cries out in momentary bliss, soon mewling helplessly for more. I can feel the extraordinary heat escaping the room, the air seeming thicker from where they mingle. Perhaps the heat is more a result of the blush flooding my face, but I cannot seem to tear myself away from the scene. It takes every ounce of restraint I have to close my eyes and back away from the door, surprise taking over me as I back into something rather solid.

As I turn, the surprise shifts to horror, a familiar smile staring me down. With a finger pressed to his lips, a quiet "Shhhh" is whispered from Nazel as he gracefully steps around me, his hand firmly grasping the door handle before opening it wide and waltzing into the room. "HEYA guys, whatcha up to?" he asks with the purest of innocence to his tone.

A moment of silence falls before the eruption ensues, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Grell yells furiously. I step through the open door to view the scene, my blush unable to burn any hotter. I watch as Grell grasps Nazel by the front of his shirt, his free hand raised in a fist and ready to come crashing down into the insane man's smiling face. His bare body presents its previous desire without restraint, despite the unwelcome guest.

I hear the clearing of someone's throat in the background, realizing it is the Undertaker. He emerges from the shadows, his top hat held to cover himself before speaking up, "Grell dear, it seems we have an audience." he states simply. Is he, could Undertaker possibly be blushing?

Nazel decides to speak, interrupting Grell before he can even say a word. "You know, it is rather ungentlemanly to commit such acts with a lady present, my my where are your manners?" he grins wickedly at both men. He then turns to me then with an evil look spread wholly across his face. "So miss Liel, did you enjoy the show?"

Grell stops his fussing to look in my direction, my face close to the same shade of red as his hair. He drops Nazel carelessly to the floor before walking towards me, hips swaying and a devious twinkle in his eye. With my chin cupped firmly in his hand, he speaks with an outright, seductive voice, "Would little miss Blood Lily care to join us?" he chuckles deeply before the undertaker shoves his red coat at him and steps before the still naked man, blocking my view of his nude form. "Hey, I was just kidding, as if I would ever actually." he mumbles on.

Covered now by his half open trench coat, Undertaker struggles to find a way to explain the situation, stumbling over one word or another without completing a single thought. I decide to ease the situation by busting out laughing, not the best possible solution. They all stare at me as I giggle madly, even receiving an awkward glance from Nazel. Drying the happy tears from my eyes, I find an explanation is in order. "My apologies gentlemen, it's just that, well... I don't know how else to respond. I am guessing this is something you frequent Nazel, seeing how indifferent your tone was when you asked if I enjoyed the little peepshow."

Nazel blushes a moment before a shy smile creeps across his face, "Well, I suppose I have been watching over these two for a few months now. I can't help it, watching the saucy red head go from pure confidence and leading the act to falling apart into utter submission with the simplest of touches from the obviously skilled mortician here. Makes sense someone with so much experience handling bodies would learn a thing or two hehehe." he winks in Undertaker's direction.

Undertaker shoots him a glance, Grell decides to do much more. "You little ingrate, how DARE you peep on a lady?! You had no right to watch us, I feel so violated." he whines as he finally decides to wrap himself tightly with his coat.

"NOW you feel violated? HEHEhehehehehe yes, because that makes absolute sense." Nazel bursts out before rolling about in further laughter.

"Lady? I could have swore I just saw otherwise Grell..." I mumble.

"Of course I'm a lady, isn't it obvious? The luxurious long hair, the full lashes and plump, painted lips. The designer clothes and this magnificent body. I put in way too much effort to be considered anything but a lady." he pouts in my direction, glaring at Undertaker as he fails to stifle a few giggles. "Just what is so damn funny?"

"Of course, miss Grell, you are a fine lady indeed, but ladies are hardly caught in such a state of undress in front of company. Perhaps you would be so kind as to get dressed so miss Liel can explain herself with fewer distractions?" he giggles before turning to me expectantly, "So miss Liel, do you intend to answer Nazel's question?"

Well, I had stopped blushing, so much for that. "He knows the answer to that question already, as he was just behind me as I glimpsed it." I reply simply.

Nazel stops his laughter to grin at me, "Oh, I do know indeed, but that does not answer the question. Please, by all means, indulge us. I am sure your friends here are curious to know just how hard it was for you to tear your eyes away from the delightful little scene. The sounds gripped you, the sight of it making your blood simmer. Oh yes, I know very well. Whoops, did I spoil the surprise?" he giggles madly once more as I glare daggers at him.

To think, I missed this creep for a short time, "You have no way to prove that!" I huff, hoping I did not give the truth away in that simple argument.

Of course, I did, Undertaker's face proved that. "Now now dear, no need to be so shy about it, after all, it is normal for a young girl such as yourself to desire a thing or two." and he soon doubles over with laughter, unable to complete that statement with a straight face.

I walk out of the room, choosing to avoid the awkward situation. I know I asked for it, but I intended to just walk away and never bring it up. Trust Nazel to ruin all of that, crazy little freak! The creep continues to laugh in the other room, making me wonder if he is even breathing between the cackles. I don't notice the lack of a second laughing voice until I am startled once more by the Undertaker, offering me a beaker of tea and asking that I sit down instead of pacing furiously about the shop.

"Whether it be from anger or happiness, wrinkles in time are the result, but between you and I, I find laugh lines to have their appeal." he states with a soft voice.

"Is it safe to leave those two alone in there?" I ask blandly, reluctant to accept his little peace offering.

"To be honest, Nazel could use a good throttling. He was never punished enough as a child, such a pity." he replies with a shrug.

I cannot help but giggle at his indifference. "How is it you manage to ruin a perfectly sour mood?" I ask.

"I have much experience in the healing ways of laughter, you don't stand a chance my dear." he pats my shoulder almost apologetically. "Now, I am seriously curious. Just how much of our indecent exposure did you glimpse?"

I drop my head, staring at my feet as they shuffle across the drab concrete that makes up the floor. "Well, it did seem rather heated, I only watched maybe five minutes of it before Nazel interrupted." I wait for the laughter to bubble up from him again, imagine my surprise when I fail to hear a peep.

He reaches towards me, fingers entwining themselves in a few strands of my hair before brushing across my jaw line and tilting my head up to face him. "You are... something else." he states simply before Grell comes stomping in with Nazel being dragged shortly behind.

Grell notices our shared gaze before breaking the spell, "What did I miss now? What's with that look on your face Blood Lily?"

Undertaker turns to him, causing Grell to take a couple of steps back, releasing Nazel. "I think I would like to have a chat with miss Liel here, perhaps you could come back later? She is still going through quite a bit and this certainly did not help." he says with a slight smile.

"I...but...fine! You are going to finish what we started, you hear me?" he commands, pointing a stern finger at Undertaker before said mortician shoos him to the front door. He offers Nazel a swift kick in the arse, of which he narrowly dodges before following the red headed reaper outside, laughing wildly as he skips down the street.

"Well, miss Liel, I apologize for that little shock. Perhaps some busy work could take your mind off of it?" Undertaker asks sympathetically.

"I find it unlikely this will be leaving my mind by any means, any time soon. Regardless, I am happy to help you for all you have done for me." I respond with the sweetest smile I can muster.

"Well, if that is the case, then please allow me to escort you to your manor to care for a few things and possibly grab some attire to change into. It would be wise to make a few selections to bring back to the shop later but we have a funeral to attend this evening and I would be happy if you would accompany me. I do believe it would be for your own benefit." he explains.

"Ah yes, you did say we would be dropping by the house today, and I could certainly use a change of attire, a bath in general is desirable." I respond while looking over my filthy dress and dirty self.

"Ihihihi, yes you are quite the sight compared to usual, not meaning to offend my dear. I still have some preparations to make so why don't use bathe in the washroom? You will have to wear that dress again but by the time you are finished washing up I should be ready to go." he states as he stands, walking off into the one room I have not managed to peek inside yet.

I wonder what can be found in that room, the curiosities that are strewn about like so many things everywhere else in this building. Those thoughts flit by, mixed with flashes of the most recent of strange events. I have a feeling this is going to haunt my dreams for the next several nights, here's to hoping I do not talk in my sleep. I am afraid of what I might say. Well, perhaps not so much afraid, as embarrassed. I soon have the small tub half filled with wonderfully steaming, hot water. My body seems a little shocked as I step inside, but I soon sink in with a contempt sigh, my muscles releasing tension I did not know I had. I intend to enjoy this bath, as it is my first in the course of a few days now, but I also do not wish to keep the Undertaker or the manor waiting. I wash myself vigorously, scrubbing a bit too roughly at the bruises still present on varying areas of my body. There are rough rings around my wrist, ground in by the iron cuffs that tethered me on my knees to the floor. My knees are scrapped and my arms sport various cuts and scratches as well. It seems I will be needing to choose a well covering dress to hide the mess that I am. No amount of scrubbing can wash these marks away. Finding myself thoroughly cleansed, I continue to soak for a few minutes before finally stepping out of the now tepid water. Placing myself back in my filthy dress, I meet up with the Undertaker outside, helping him load our guests into the back of the open carriage before taking my place beside him on the front seat.

Home sweet home, though right now it seems to be a hazardous place to be. Aberlie seems upset with me, snorting in my direction before strutting off across the hall. Undertaker giggles at her reaction before urging me to carry on with the necessities. I give him a brief tour of the house as we hurry to my room, grabbing several dresses and a few accessories, as well as the unfinished and continuously growing stack of papers sent in from the company. I sigh at the sight, but do not have the time to concern myself over it right now. I ask Undertaker for some privacy to change into a long sleeved, black dress. Even the frills, lace, ribbons, and bows are black and a miniature top hat, hair band makes it complete with a thin veil to unfold over my face should I so desire. Undertaker admires my new dress before directing me towards the carriage, helping me carry several of my dresses as I carry shoes, gloves, and paperwork.

"Do you think it wise to place all of this in the back of your carriage? I ask sincerely.

"If you recall, I stated earlier that we have one funeral to attend, the second coffin is empty my dear. What safer place to stash one's goods than in a box meant to seal out the elements and people fear to open themselves?"

I smile at him, admiring the way his mind works. "You are amazing sometimes, you know that?"

"Only sometimes hm? Ihihi I know many things dear, of that you can be sure, but I am always eager to learn more should you feel the need to tell me anything." he replies with genuine softness.

I stare at him a moment before shaking the thought away, allowing him to aid me onto the carriage before we leave once again. The funeral is soon in session, a rather small one with a crowd no larger than twenty people. A modest group, nothing I cannot handle. The Undertaker leads the way to the plot in which our guest is soon to rest. Everything seems prepared, the hole dug out and the coffin being set in place with the assistance of what seems to be the gentleman's brother and father. I look to Undertaker, not wanting to interrupt his work, but wondering why he asks to bring me along if I am not actually going to provide any assistance. He soon takes a stand beside me, both of us watching from the sidelines as words are exchanged for the departed. Tears are shed, prayers are sent, and the family soon disbands with nothing left to do but remember what that person had brought to them all.

"I had mentioned before that this would be for your benefit, I was referring to it teaching you a little something." he says suddenly, "I understand you respect the dead because you look forward to the day you die yourself. Though you are in no rush to die, you will happily embrace death itself, as if an old friend, no matter what time it chooses to claim you. While I find that rather ironic, for particular reasons, I wish you would rethink your views on the living. Do not be afraid to live your life miss Liel, have fun while you still can. You only get one, after all, and it would be a shame to waste it, especially one quite like yours. Whereas I agree that life brings pain and suffering, there are many things that it brings about to counter balance that. I know you have not seen much to prove that so far, but I would be happy to show you." he explains, taking my hand in his to kiss my fingertips, just as he did the day we met, before bowing with my hand still clutching his own.

"I...You know, life once asked death, 'Why is it everyone loves me, but hates you?' To this, death simply said, 'Because you are a beautiful lie, and I am the ugly truth.' Which are you Undertaker, are you the handsome life, or are you the sad truth knowledge brings?" I ask, unsure if that was the best thing to say.

"Who's to say I cannot be both? If you find me handsome and wise, then I suppose I am both life and death. It would not be the first time I was considered as such." he answers as he fiddles with the mourning lockets about his waist. "That was not my point however, I want you to experience life miss Liel. I want you to truly live, not just survive. I can only help you so much with that though, this is something you must do for yourself. I can only show you the first step."

"And just what would that first step be?" I ask curiously.

He walks towards me, his long legs quickly closing the distance between us. His hands slowly glide up my arms and over my shoulders before tangling his nimble fingers in the small curls of my hair. His nose nudges so lightly against my own I almost question it even happening. One hand slides up to hold my jaw gingerly, the slightest motion enticing me to lean in towards him. His breath brushes against my lips as his scent fills my nose and gives me chills. My hands come to rest on his chest, and he pulls away, leaving me to stare at him, completely dazed and confused.

"Pardon me, miss Liel, that was rather improper of me. Shall we return home, it is beginning to get late. At this rate, the sun will set before we even get back to town." he whispers, his body still close to my own.

"Oh, yes let us go home, I need some time to think, to rest, if you do not mind?" I respond.

"Of course not my dear, shall we?" he offers an open palm to me, returning me to the place I currently call home.


	13. Wits and Wooing

I follow my silver haired friend through the front door, my mind buzzing with many questions. I giggle as one in particular flits by. "You mentioned before that you were previously considered 'as such', but to which? Handsome and wise, or life and death?" I ask curiously.

"Hm, what do you mean? Oh that, yes yes, I remember now. I consider myself a humble mortician dear, what others see me as is their business." he slyly worms his way around my question, his smirk showing he knows it.

"Oh, so then you have no interest in knowing how I see you then? Very well, I was going to tell you but for the sake of remaining humble I shall refrain." I tease in return.

He pauses for a moment before wagging his long finger at me, his black nails making that bony appendage look menacing. "Ohoho you are a wicked one indeed, but I enjoy a good battle of wits. Sadly, I often find myself going against the unarmed. It is a pleasure to have one who fights back." he chuckles before grabbing a familiar jar and offering it to me. "Would you care to have a cookie dear?" he asks with a smile.

I reach my hand in, the happiness from his complement quickly being replaced by confusion, surprise, and disgust. "UNDERTAKER! You said there were cookies in there."

He snickers a moment before composing himself, though only for a moment. "Ah ah ah my dear, I simply asked if you desired a cookie, I never said they were in this jar. The battle of wits has begun, welcome to war." He hardly chokes out the last few words before entirely succumbing to a quake of laughter.

I gaze at the thick, red liquid coating my hand. Whatever he had in there squished profusely. I shudder at the thought of the numerous things it could be, knowing all too well I am better off not asking. Alright then, you want war, you have it. I giggle alongside him, his laughter dying out slowly as confusion and worry sets in. Oh yes Unny, be afraid, be very afraid. I gaze at my hand once more, watching the liquid that could be no other than blood dripping from my fingertips. "Hey Undertaker, have you ever thought of dying your hair?" I ask innocently.

He looks me over a moment before responding, "Well, as a dare, once. I was rather young and it was the brightest shade of pink you have ever seen. After the dare though, I decided I liked it and chose to keep it until it faded out. Why do you ask miss Liel?"

"Well, the thought just crossed my mind, 'miss' Grell seems to be rather fond of the color red. Perhaps I can put a smile on his face with this." I state before smearing the blood through his bangs and across his face.

His jaw literally drops, though only for an instant. It is soon changed into a stern gaze, though his fight to smile fails him. He busts out laughing once more, though not as violently as before. "Oh, my dearest Lune. You have no idea what you are up against, but you are sure to find out now." he pats my shoulder gently before walking to his desk, sitting behind it before motioning me over.

I admit it, I'm scared to go over there, but I do so anyways, not showing any hesitation. I hop up on the desk, crossing my legs as they hang over the side, my body and face turned to look Undertaker square in the eyes. With a confident smile, I await whatever he has planned for me. "Is this what you meant by living my life? I agree laughter is fine and dandy, but there must be more to it than that." I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Indeed, there is much more to behold, and you are quite...inexperienced in many ways." he grins slightly before continuing, "Regardless, as I said before, I can only show you the first step. The rest is up to you."

"I see, well then that answers a question I had." I reply while trying to see through his hair. I long to see what kind of eyes could lie behind those overgrown bangs. How far does that scar go, do his eyes laugh as much as those tempting lips?

"Ah, but it seems you have many more questions to follow. You did give me quite the laugh before, I do believe you have earned a few more questions." he leans back with an amused look crossing his face.

"I would not know where to start, to be honest, far too many to ask and not enough time to ask them all." I quickly answer.

"Then perhaps I can ask a question of you, if you do not mind?" he giggles.

"Hmmmm, well that could certainly be interesting. Ok, you can ask, but I request payment in return." I state boldly, arms crossing as I speak.

"Oh really, what payment do you desire miss Liel?" he questions.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, so go ahead and ask your question." I answer.

"Hmmmm an interesting method, now I am truly curious. Very well, now how do I word this exactly? Well, you cannot help but notice the reactions I receive with even a simple stroll into town. The gasps, the stares, the looks of horror Ihihi. Ah, such fond memories. Anyways, I find it odd that you have not once reacted in such a way, I somewhat understand now, but I feel there is something I am missing. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why, not only do you fail to fear me, but you go out of your way just to see me?" He asks, his head titling to the left as his point is finally reached.

"Sweet Undertaker, it seems I have gotten to know you better than you realize." I smile sweetly in return.

"Well that hardly answers my hmmph mmhm?!" his protest is cut short.

I pull away, fighting the urge to burst out laughing. "Now now Undertaker, it is rude to talk when a lady is trying to kiss you." I say in mock offense.

"I am still wondering how that answers my question." he stammers.

"I don't kiss just anyone dear. I have grown rather fond of you, and I find you to be both handsome and wise, in case you were wondering. I told you to pay me for your question after you ask it because I had a pretty good idea what you were going to ask. That kiss was both your answer and your payment. So, with that settled, is there anything else on your mind?" I reply with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, just one. How well do you think you can handle Grell, because he is not one for competition, particularly from women." he states, grinning a wicked smile that cancels out my own.

"Competition, oh goodness no! A kiss was far more forward than I am used to, any further would be a bit much right now." I reply, watching as the smile on his face fades into what I can swear is disappointment.

"I see, well I thank you for it no less. I would never allow Grell, or anyone else to harm you, I do hope you understand this. I intend to watch over you, your soul is unique, genuine, and worth fighting for in my opinion. I may be a bit rusty on the fighting part, but that is something you never really forget." he chuckles lightly.

"Alright then, my turn. I have my own questions and I expect the whole truth, no evading me." I state firmly.

His expression shifts to a worrisome seriousness. "Very well, I figured this question would come along at some point, though this is a bit sooner than I expected."

"If you knew I would ask, then why try to hide it in the first place? You must have figured I would find out eventually." I question.

"I have grown fond of you as well miss Liel, but you must understand. The other humans I have spent my life with, over the course of the many years I have spent in this world, thought I was mad in most cases. There was only one who fully accepted the truth of what I am, and it was after her passing that I chose to quit my previous occupation." he seems to lose himself in thought for a moment.

"By now I should have proven my ability to understand unusual situations. I would be a hypocrite otherwise don't you think? So please, tell me the truth, what are you?" I whisper the last sentence as I scoot closer to him.

He remains silent for some time before looking up at me, his smile gone without a trace. "I am sorry miss Liel, I know you mean well, but this is more than being a childhood murderer, far more. It seems you will not let me get away with this though, so I suppose I will do my best to answer your question. After all the laughter you have brought me in the short amount of time you have spent here, it is the least you deserve."

I brush my thumb lightly across his jaw, "There's no need to be so sad, I love to see your smile, to hear you laugh. You're just not the Undertaker without it. No matter what you are, I am more concerned with who you are, so as long as telling me does not change that, you have nothing to fear."

"Forgive me milady, but I have heard something along those lines before and it was a lie. Regardless, a promise is a promise." He pauses, seeming lost in thought again, "As I have made evident, I work with the dead, my previous job did so as well, but in a different way. There are quite a few details involved that can be discussed later, if need be, but I will make this short and simple. What do you know of reapers or Death Gods?"

"Reapers? You mean like the skeletons in black cloaks that bring death to humans with a single swing of their scythe?" I ask curiously.

His smile returns for a brief moment before responding. "You humans always did have a funny way of portraying us. Well, as you can see, I am no skeleton cloaked in black robes, but I did bring about the deaths of countless humans with my scythe."

I stare a moment as his statement sinks in, "You are a Death God? A reaper of souls, the bane of life, a shinigami? Well, that is certainly not what I expected," I watch as he backs away cautiously, "but I can definitely see you doing that. This does sound a bit far fetched though, where is your proof?"

He pauses, just staring in my direction and making me wish I could see his expression, "Well, there are a few ways to present a reaper's identity. One of the easiest ways, for those who know, is to look at a reaper's eyes. If you did not notice, Ronald, Grell, and William all have similar eyes."

"Hm? Oh yes, I have had a good look at Ronald's, those unusual yellow-green eyes. I guess having no pupil is a part of that then?" I recall.

"Yes dear, that is a trademark of all shinigami, that yellow-green tint with double iris. I, too, share this trait, hence why I keep my eyes well hidden under my bangs here." he replies, his body seeming to relax again. "You are not the only one I hide my true self from, I find life to run more smoothly if people see me as nothing more than a crazy, old mortician."

"I always wondered how you can see through all that hair, does it not make your vision a bit impaired?" I ask.

His smile returns, and mine does at the sight. "Ah, well you see, that is another thing about us reapers. Did you also notice how those three gents had glasses on? Reapers are naturally near sighted to a severe degree, without those glasses, they cannot see well at all." he states. "Upon my retirement I gave up my glasses, leaving me without my sense of sight, but I had spent many years training my other senses well before that. I can see just fine without my eyes, a trait of which is not commonly found among my kind. Then again, I never was a regular old shinigami. You see, I was quite popular back in the day, taking claim to the title of 'Grim Reaper' in my time there. I was one of the best before I left, perhaps that is why they got so upset when I tried to walk out." he contemplates to himself.

"So, we have something in common do we?" he looks at me curiously. "We are both the favored killers, the best at what we did, but we both gave that up for a shot at a normal human life, or at least as normal as either of us can ever get." I reply with a smile.

His smile widens and he almost looks like the good old Undertaker again. "Well now, you are the first one to ever say something like that to me. I suppose you truly do understand, at least better than any human before you. I am impressed, miss Liel." he replies. "There is much more to being a reaper than just these tidbits I have told you though, much more, but those will have to wait for another time."

"Ye have so little faith," I taunt, "but you still have not provided me with this proof."

"Indeed, I have not, are you really quite so willing to accept that you have grown fond of death itself? If so, then I would be happy to show you the truth." he replies with a teasing smile.

"May I, if you do not mind?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hm? Well I suppose I see no harm in that." he states before taking off his unusual top hat and leaning closer to me.

I reach out tentatively, my fingertips barely brushing by the hair at first, teasing myself with subtle glimpses between the partings of his bangs. My hands reach out to either side of his face, fingers slipping beneath the hair. I feel the rough texture of his scar in comparison to his smooth, cool skin, my thumb lingering over the bridge of his nose to trace it slightly. He giggles something about not being such a tease before I take a deep breath and push away the silver strands that cover what reveals to be one of the most handsome faces I have ever seen. Here I am expecting an older gentleman's appearance, some wrinkles here and there and bags under the eyes, but that is far from the truth. His skin proves to be quite youthful, his eyes shining brilliantly in the dim sunlight peering through the front door window and the few candles flickering about the room. His smile returns after a moment and his eyes light up along with it, proving that they do smile alongside those tempting lips. They add a certain sweetness to his otherwise demented smile, a sweetness I would have never expected.

"Well, by the look on your face, I take it I am not what you were expecting miss Liel. Question being, is that a good or bad thing?" he tilts his head to the side, a couple of strands of hair escaping my grasp and falling back over his face.

I stare at those soft, sparkling eyes before coming to, "Oh, it's a good thing, a good thing indeed. You look so..." I search for a word.

"I look so what dear? Creepy, scary, completely off my rocker?" He giggles.

"I never had to see your face to tell you any of that dear," I tease, "I guess the best way to put it is, young. I expected you to look so much older than this."

"IHIHIHI, that's the big surprise, the thing that has placed that utterly shocked expression on your face? Oh my dear, you truly are an odd one, but I like that, makes things much more interesting. Now don't get the wrong idea. I am along in my years, even for my kind, but shinigami age quite differently from humans. We live an extraordinarily long life in comparison to the blink of an eye you humans exist in." he returns, his signature smile back in its rightful place.

I remove my hands from his face before responding, "If you live so long in comparison to humans, why have anything to do with them, much less get attached to them? It has to be devastating to watch one after another wither away and die before your very eyes, knowing that you will live on for countless years after them."

"Ah yes, I saw it that way in my youth. Shinigami are taught to keep themselves separated from human affairs, knowing that it will only cause problems in their future. Our purpose is to usher the souls of the departed to their resting place, waiting for Judgement Day to pass. To become attached to a human is considered irresponsible and frowned upon. Many have done so in the past and let their emotions get the better of them, breaking whatever rules necessary to let their particular human live on. I cannot say I have not tried it myself, but I learned in time that letting the humans go to fulfill their purpose is better than keeping them here to watch their beloved reaper suffer whatever punishment befalls them. There is no madness quite like that brought on my the downward spiral of a tormented heart, tearing the human apart to a level worse than death itself." he replies, his smile fading once more.

"I see, so what changed you then?" I ask cautiously.

"That one human I mentioned before, that came to understand me instead of considering me to be insane. She was something else, not quite like you, but similar in the fact that she saw the world through different eyes than most humans. She opened my own eyes in time, showing me the world in a way I would have never seen on my own. She was considered insane by human standards herself, but her mind worked in the most brilliant of ways. I never once saw her as the crazed woman everyone else did, I saw the beauty of her soul and mind and took it upon myself to continue seeing the world the way she did after she passed." he replies. "To this day, I find her laugh to be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, and I continue to laugh so as to never forget her."

"Then we best wipe that frown off your face and get you smiling again. I do not want you to forget the reason you became the man you are today. I would hate to lose you now, as selfish as that may sound." I return with a smile of my own.

"Is it selfish to hold on to the things you treasure? Humans have a tendency to let their greed drag others down in any attempt to reach their desires, but you are suggesting remembering another woman I loved just so you can love me in return, instead of trying to replace her laughter altogether. That does not sound like a selfish request to me." he responds with a chuckle, his smile slowly returning.

"Well, that's a little better, but still not that wonderfully wicked grin you usually have spread wide across your face. Come on now, you can do better than that. What can I do to get the good, old Undertaker back?" I ask happily.

"Well, I can think of one thing that would certainly make me smile, but you already stated it was a bit much the first time around. Such a pity, as I have a hard time resisting such temptations when they tease me so." he replies, trying to hold back said wicked grin.

"Ah I see, is that all it takes then? I suppose I can manage that for you, after all, you did tell me to have fun while I can, to not fear living my life. You seem like quite a wise man so I suppose now is as good a time as any to listen to that advice." I taunt as I close the distance between us.

He giggles at that just before our lips meet again, mine brushing ever so lightly against his own. Let us just see how hard it is for you to resist such teasing temptations. With a nuzzle and just the slightest peck, I linger close to him, seeing what he may do. His hand gently brushes my hair behind my ear before cupping the back of my neck and pulling me into him. As my hands reach out to his shoulders for support, I sink into the sweetness of his surprisingly soft lips. My body takes over, wrapping my arms around his neck as I lean further into him, my heart fluttering as a small moan escapes one of us, who though, I cannot be sure. My fingers tangle themselves in that long, silver hair, our mouths mingling eagerly as our bodies strive to close the gap between us. My head swirls in dizzying directions and I realize I have forgotten to breathe. It seems my fine mortician has taken note of that, as he breaks the kiss with his huge smile now right where it belongs.

"My goodness, I dare say the miss quite enjoyed that. A little note though, oxygen is rather crucial. I have heard of kisses sweeping a woman off her feet, but not due to asphyxiation." he giggles at me before continuing. "For a beginner though, that was certainly not bad. Most humans nowadays fear letting their instinct drive them, but you seem to have no such qualms over that."

My head finally settles, allowing me to respond. "Well, my instincts saved me on many occasions when I was younger. It is a bit different in this instance, but falling to my instincts is natural for me, and I figured they would know what they are doing better than I do." I giggle shyly in return.

"Ihihihi I see, well then, the 'good, old Undertaker' is back and at your service milady." he states with a bow of his head, causing his bangs to cover his face entirely once more. "How may I assist you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could assist you." I reply, watching the curiosity creep along his face.

"Assist me? How so my dear?" he cocks his head to the side.

"That little room you disappear into to prepare your guests, I was wondering if I could follow and help you with your next customer?" I ask shyly.

He ponders it for a moment before a sweet smile appears, "So you wish to take on my offer and become my new assistant do you? Well, I would be happy to teach you the ways of my trade, it is rather fun and I doubt we will have to worry about a weak stomach in your case. Very well, I will teach you to become the second best mortician in London."

"Second best huh, and what if I decide to aim for better, could you handle the competition?" I tease.

"Ihihihi I do love your boldness, but the day you become the best mortician in London is the day I die dear. No worries though, if it makes you feel any better I am sure I will outlive you." he jests back.

I give him a mock glare before responding, "Very well, but I still have to keep up with my paperwork for the company and we need to be keeping an eye out for Hamel, who knows when or where he may turn up?"

"Ah yes, the brave butler who risked life and limb to save his dearest miss Liel. We may not see eye to eye but I acknowledge the man's dedication to you. Do keep in mind though, whereas I know it is entirely your decision, I would be a bit grievous if you were to run off with this butler of yours after all we have revealed today." he returns with a stern look.

"Hamel and I? No, I find that highly unlikely, and it is quite frowned upon for a master to fraternize with their servants. Hamel surely knows that." I return quickly. "As for me and you, I am appreciative of what we have gone through today, but I am not sure where this will all lead. You will have to give me time to think that through."

"Time is something I have plenty of my dear. You, on the other hand, do not have near as long to make your decision. Regardless of that, I wish, first and foremost, that you live your life as you see fit. Do not go making any hasty decisions just to keep me happy. I will continue to smile and laugh for you as long as you are here. I will not ask for any more than your friendship if that is all you desire." he returns with another sweet smile, a hint of despair peeking in.

"I do know there is no way I can just turn away from you now, you are far too strange to not keep around." I chuckle "On the other hand, I do believe I desire more than just your smiles and laughter. What I do not desire, however, is bringing all of this to Grell's attention, goodness knows how he will choose to handle this situation." I respond with a crooked smile.

"Ah yes, my passionate miss Grell, I am sure we will find some way to work around that dear. That can wait until we know for certain, though. No need to stir up the hornet's nest without just cause, after all." he giggles somewhat cautiously.

"Indeed, nothing quite like setting off a murder spree all over a false alarm." I sigh with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes well, joke about it now, but I would not put it past him to do something like that yet again." he sighs in return.

"Again...pardon me?" I stammer.

"Hm? Oh nothing dear, nothing at all. Just one hell of a bloody tantrum, the man sure knows how to party though ihihi." he chuckles, trying to avoid the topic.

The prostitutes huh, I see. "Ah, well I do have quite a bit of paperwork to file and a bath to run afterwards. Shall we prepare some dinner beforehand?" I ask with an innocent smile.

"Oh yes, supper sounds like a great idea, just give me one moment milady." he replies before walking off to kindle the old stone stove.

A simple meal is prepared and we chat a bit more about meaningless things as we eat. I return to the back room, after helping with the clean up, and get to the rather large stack of papers requiring my attention. It takes several dreadfully boring hours to go through it all, sign my name on a majority of the sheets, and collect it all to have it sent to the post office tomorrow. I make a mental note to mention having all of my mail temporarily forwarded to this address until further notice, so as not to waste daylight going to and from the mansion. Happy to strip myself of my frilly black dress, I sink once more into the steaming bath, a contempt sigh whispering from my lips as I lean back and soak it all in.

The silence seems to surround me like a thick air of gloom. I do not want to hear the numerous thoughts racing through my mind but I cannot escape them either. Images, sounds, emotions, even some of the more physical aspects run over and over again. I can almost feel the soft brush of Undertakers nose rubbing against my own, then that feeling is replaced with the sharp sting of daddy's large hand bruising me countless times. I still feel sore, many areas of my body remaining tender. Sometimes I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to lead a normal life, if perhaps it would be worth the crushing amount of boredom it brings just to live without all of the pain. Not just physically, but mentally as well. The overwhelming feeling of your body and mind crumbling over the course of time, almost feeling yourself break and rot away as you continue to live and breathe. A knock at the door draws me from my thoughts, not a moment too soon.

"Yes? What do you need Undertaker?" I call out.

"You have been in there for quite some time, I was simply making sure you had not managed to drown yourself or something of the sort. You do seem to have quite a habit of landing yourself in dangerous situations ihihi." he calls back with hardly the slightest hint of seriousness in his voice. "It would be wise to get some rest tonight, if you still wish to aid me in preparing our guest tomorrow, that is. Sharp objects should not be handled when one is drowsy after all."

I can practically see him snickering on the other side of the door, "Very well, I will be out in a moment." and shortly after hearing him walk off I pull myself from the warm water and prepare for bed. Stepping out of the bath, I come to find Undertaker's coffin laying closed beside my bed. I knock on the lid gently, waiting to hear him knock back. "Sweet dreams, Undertaker." I call out in return before crawling between the sheets and drifting off to sleep.


	14. From Pleasure to Panic

It gleams quite brilliantly, watching the light of numerous candles flicker across its smooth, silver surface. Undertaker takes my hand gingerly, guiding it as the blade slides across the cool, waxy skin. It cuts so effortlessly, the body below not bleeding like the countless others I have cut into being as it has already been drained. No groans, cries, screams, not a single complaint leaves the lady beneath our hands. It is almost as if the thrill of slicing open this body died along with it, but at the same time, I revel in the sight before me. I never had the time to get a good look at my victims, to see everything laid out so perfectly before my very eyes. Now, I look at the pieces of this particular lady's puzzle, the many bits that made her walk, talk, and live freely. It is simply amazing how these squishy chunks of organized flesh help compose a human's life.

The Undertaker grins at me with mild amusement. "Well now, you are handling this even better than I expected, and look at how clean that incision is. You've quite the steady hand there, perhaps you would be best suited as a surgeon. I don't suppose your upbringing has anything to do with this?"

"Oh, years of painting and sculpting did this, I was nowhere near precise with the people I slew. No, I simply hacked away at them, made it quick and messy. I never even got the chance to look inside, the few bits I did see were already sliced apart or stabbed beyond recognition." I return with a giggle.

"I must say miss Liel, that lighthearted chuckle of yours following that statement makes even me a little concerned." he states. "Regardless, it seems you have managed to mold that experience to your benefit. Now, do you know all of these organs here, let us see just how much you know about the human body, shall we? Name them off as we remove them, oh, and fetch some of those empty jars over there. You know, like the one you so blindly plunged your hand into last night, ihihi."

I give him a glare before heading off to fetch a few of the all too familiar jars, "I will not be making that mistake again." I state blandly. With a few of them set aside and at the ready, Undertaker leads my hand once more to cut the arteries and such connecting the right lung, now flat and flaccid as it flops about in my hand.

"Now now ma'am, these are not toys. As amusing as this may be for you, it is still my job, one I take very seriously. Do try to be a little more professional." he smiles at me.

"Oh, of course, I am sorry." I stammer as my attentions are brought back to him. We get busy continuing to empty the torso. The other lung, heart, diaphragm, kidneys, stomach, intestines that seemed would never end, liver, uterus and all that includes, and what Undertaker explains to be the pancreas are soon cut from the body. The jars are quickly filled with the many organs, some still not quite drained of the blood. I think I figured out what was in that jar last night and I am not too happy about the results. Undertaker allows me to stitch up the torso after placing in a frame of sorts to keep the skin from sinking into the now empty abdomen. He takes to removing the brain and preparing the face, stating that bit is best suited for professionals. I watch eagerly as he is in and out in no time, smiling at me as I hold open another empty container for him.

"Now, there is not much more you can really help me with here, but I am nearly finished anyways so why don't you be a dear and carry the jars out to the other room, place them with the others please?" he asks kindly.

I nod before asking, "Why do you keep these about?"

"They are used for research, someone from the hospital should be by later today to collect them and use them to learn more on how to treat sick and injured humans." he quickly replies.

"Ah I see, do they ever get any bones from you too? I think those would be important to study as well." I return as I begin grabbing the now occupied jars.

"That is something the family must request, the organs are taken out regardless, but anything more must be granted specific permissions, and that is rare." he replies before waving me off.

I never gave much thought into how complicated all of this could be. Here I am thinking of just being cremated when I die and it is seeming to be the simplest option the more I think about it. Granted, it would take a large amount of fun out of it for Undertaker, I suppose I should discuss this with him a bit. After all, he did say he was likely to outlive me. If I decide to be buried instead, I will allow no other than the best mortician in London to prepare me for the big day. I giggle to myself at the thought of the looks to cross his face the moment I bring this up. A crooked, plotting smile or his head tilting to the side in confusion perhaps? Then again, the thought of laying to rest a human he holds dear may not appeal to him at all. I will definitely have to bring this to his attention then. After a few back and forth trips all of the jars are lined along the far wall of the shop, tucked not so neatly away among the many others. Undertaker returns to clean up, urging me to follow before removing his large overcoat.

Taking notice for the first time, I cannot help it, "Where did you get those boots, I must find myself a pair."

He takes a glance down as if he forgot he is wearing them. "Oh these? Goodness, I can't recall. I am sure we can find you a tailor to make something similar, perhaps more your size would be best though ihihi."

I roll my eyes at him, "Well of course, those boots may go just over your knees but they would probably ride all the way up my thighs and still fit loosely." I giggle. "Not to mention, my feet would never come close to filling them."

He glances down at my feet, giggling as he places one of his next to my own. "No, it seems you are far too tiny for that."

I flick water from the washing basin at him, his hand quickly rising to catch the droplets aimed at his face. "Do not let my small size fool you, this little body is capable of many things." I tease with just a hint of seriousness. "Oh, and how did you get all of the blood from your hair? I was sure it would have stained to some degree." I ask

"Well now, I would not be the best mortician in London if I could not even get blood out of my hair, practice makes perfect you see, and I have had many years of practice," he returns with a sly grin, "and yes dear, I know that very well. I have read some on these capabilities of yours after all." he grins.

"Where did you read about that? I never wrote any of those things down." I question, a little disappointed my trick the other night utterly failed.

"Ah you see, that is one of the many abilities a shinigami possesses dear. You cannot hide your past from us, all it takes is a look in a book to know every last detail. Keep that in mind dear, for whereas you have not lied to me about anything yet, you have failed to tell the whole truth, and I do not look kindly on liars." he warns.

"I cannot say I have never lied before, but I do try to refrain when at all possible." I state.

"It is always possible dear, there is always that choice, no matter how hard that choice may be to make." he returns, his voice still keeping that warning tone.

"Very well, if that is how you see it than I will see to it that I make that choice for you, as I do not wish for you to look at me with anything less than fondness in those eyes." I reply with a slight courtesy.

"Then you are making that vow for you, not me." he responds without hesitation.

"I am making that statement for us." I reply just as quickly.

He looks at me for a moment before flashing his brilliant smile at me again. "For us is it? Well, I must admit, I like the sound of that. Very well, if it is to benefit us both I will hold a little faith to your 'statement'. Now if I recall correctly I owe you a little something."

"Owe me...what do you owe me?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, nothing much, though I will need my mop after this." he states, and before I can react he grabs the wash basin and dumps the remaining contents over my head.

I stand there drenched and in awe as he roars in laughter, a loud crash shortly following suit outside. I turn to look at the front door, "What was that?"

He stifles his laughter to respond, "Oh, just the old sign out front, I really do need to find a better way to secure that. It seems I have been receiving quite a bit of company as of late that has led to its dislodging from the roof."

I look back at him, my drenched hair drooping over my face. "Well I am ecstatic to find I can amuse you so thoroughly," I say sarcastically, "but who else has you laughing quite like this?"

"Why do you want to know Lune? It couldn't be that you're jealous could it?" Nazel asks from his perch atop one of the cabinets.

We both turn to him, "When...How? Seriously Nazel, how do you do that?" I ask surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh it's nothing much really, let's just say it has something to do with me and Unny's friendship." he chuckles.

"I would hardly call what we have a friendship Nazel." Undertaker replies coldly.

Nazel pouts at this before returning, "Oh come now Unny, you cannot deny all the history we share with each other. With all the time you have spent with me how can you help but love me?" he blows a winking kiss Undertaker's way.

The shadow over Undertaker's eyes seems to darken before he responds, "The time I have spent with you has been involuntary for the most part, and it is more of a love hate relationship dear. As in you love me, and I hate you."

For the first time, I see a serious look cross Nazel's face and his eyes reveal themselves before us both, a lovely shade of maroon with flecks of pink and gold. "I fully understand I can be an annoying, little prick at times and we did not have the best first impression of each other, but how dare you go that far! I have helped you when everyone else left you in the cold, sacrificed my very existence to make sure you continued to breathe, put you back on your feet after so long of being too weak to stand. I was there for you when you needed someone the most, and I apologized, not only to you, but to that other reaper as well, for what I had done. Don't you dare talk down to me in that manner, not after everything we've been through." he snarls.

If things were not confusing enough before, they certainly are now. I stand and listen as more of this argument continues. Back and forth, both arguing what seems to be valid points, but without knowing the story behind it all I decide to keep my mouth shut and sit in the corner until it all blows over. No physical violence is brought on in any of the display, though Nazel does stomp about the shop a bit. In the end Undertaker and Nazel both apologize, to each other and myself, the greater loon of the two snapping back to his usual, carefree smile shortly after the dispute is settled. Undertaker, on the other hand, is more reluctant to return as if nothing happened.

"My apologies miss Liel, I understand that must have been terribly confusing and possibly a bit frightening." Undertaker states.

"I highly doubt we scared the girl, though the confusion is almost unavoidable. She's tougher than that, even I know, and I am not the one that read her book." Nazel rambles on, coaxing another glare from Undertaker. "Now now, there is no need for those looks, I know you've already told her and she has seen those eyes of yours for herself. So tell me Lune, how were they? What was the first thing to cross your mind as you gazed into his eyes?"

I look between the two of them, the defeated look plain on Undertaker's face and the expectant smile from Nazel. "They were...beautiful. Even I think that odd to say, as I did not see Ronald's quite that way, but that was the first word that came to me."

Undertaker gives me a soft smile before Nazel returns, "Is that so? You know, I still don't quite understand what is so damn special about you according to my Unny here.."

Of which 'Unny' actually smacks Nazel upside the head for. "I am not yours and I told you to quit calling me that. Now would you be so kind as to watch your language in front of the miss?"

Nazel giggles and waves his over sized coat sleeve at him before continuing. "Now now, I was in the middle of saying something, how rude of you to interrupt. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, regardless of whether I see it or not there is no mistaking the look on his face when he watches over you. I'll admit I am a bit jealous but I am pleased to see him happy again so I suppose I will not murder you in your sleep, as long as you don't manage to screw this up, then all bets are off." he offers his unrealistically large smile at this.

"Yes well, I suppose I will take that as your acceptance and somewhat reassuring. Now if only I knew whether Grell will handle the situation as well as you have." I smile wickedly in return.

"Oh, that little twinkle in your eye, I like it. So devious and plotting, I wonder where it will lead. As for miss Grell, I do not see why you can't share." Nazel states with a shrug. "Again with the mean looks Unny?"

"It would be improper to ask miss Liel to 'share' someone she holds dear with anyone, for any reason." he states coldly.

"We will get the that when the time comes, for now, I would like to know the story between you two." I nudge for information gently, receiving an odd glance from Undertaker.

"Hehehe, nope! Unlike sweet Unny here I am not obliged to tell you a thing, and it is not a story he likes to indulge, but as he likes to say, patience is a virtue. If you impress me I may chose to tell you some day, as it stands now you have only caught my interest. The real question is, how far are you willing to go for this juicy little tidbit of a story hm?" and he giggles at the thought. "Have I mentioned that you look like a drowned rat, by the way?"

Undertaker stifles a giggle as he wanders off to the back room, quickly back with a towel in hand. "Thank you." I say before rubbing the towel vigorously over my hair.

"No need to thank me dear." Undertaker replies.

"Especially seeing as it is his fault hehe. It'd be so unlike him to give 'the miss' a cold after he is the one to drench her." Nazel swoops in with another strike of cruel humor.

"Why are you here Nazel?" Undertaker asks.

"Hm? Oh yes, I was coming to tell you that rude butler of yours has been spotted. Some travelers happened across him passed out in the middle of the old cemetery. I do believe he is in the royal hospital with his founders vouching for him and wondering just who he works for, but since he is unconscious he cannot say hehe." Nazel returns.

I stare in his direction at the statement, the towel still covering my head and blocking my view. "Hamel has been found? Undertaker we must..." I exclaim before he lifts the towel to hush me with one of his slender fingers to my lips.

"Get ready and keep calm my dear. Flinging yourself into that hospital in a panic will get you nowhere in a hurry." he says softly before nudging me off to the back room.

I work quickly to change out of the little dress I wore for this morning's work and slip into something new. My simple black and green dress will do well, not too much frill but enough to still look cute. I want to go in looking like the Lune Liel he remembers, to get a smile from him if he is awake by the time I get there. A ribbon in my hair and black gloves to go with the boots I have been wearing and I am good to go, Undertaker waiting for me and Nazel no longer lingering about the shop. We are soon on the carriage and off to the hospital, butterflies and worry taking over me in waves. Images flash by of the condition I may find him in. I am guessing with him lying in the middle of the grave yard it will not be a pleasant sight. Then again, I am still recovering from my own injuries and though the bruising is all but faded, the cuts and tenderness still remains.

I try my best to stay calm but find it hard. Undertaker is just ahead of me, asking politely if we can see 'Mister Hamel Hugh'. Everyone is moving about so lazily, don't they know I am in a hurry, I have to go see if he is truly alright. Undertaker rests a hand on my shoulder pulling my attention towards him and telling me not to worry as he was just told that mister Hugh is in stable condition and we can go see him shortly. After that he leads us both to a place to sit until a nurse comes by to lead us to his room. Again she drags along, like all the rest, when all I want to do is dash down this hall and burst through his door with so much eagerness to see his sarcastic smile once more. Undertaker steps to the side as the nurse opens the door to Hamel's room, I happily take a step in, stalling only momentarily at the sight.

The nurse walks in behind me before looking over his charts, "It says here he has three broken ribs and several cuts that required stitching. One across his back, two on his right thigh, and one going entirely across his chest. He will be scarred from this but he should be fine anyways. There were no signs of punctured organs or serious head trauma but he has lost quite a bit of blood so if he wakes while you are here please let us know and do not let him strain himself any further. It will take some time for the ribs to heal but they did not need to be set so that should speed recovery as long as he does not do anything rash. His stitches can be removed ten days from now, everything else is minor cuts and bruising that will handle itself in a matter of days to possibly a week as long as they remain clean."

I thank the kind nurse, sending her on her way before looking back at the mess my butler is. "I am so sorry Hamel, if I knew I would have caused this kind of trouble I would have never hired you." he does not respond. "Hamel, please wake up, say something. I now you're going to be alright but please. Be happy, be mad, I don't care as long as you say something, anything!"

Undertaker had stood quietly in the corner meanwhile, deciding not to speak up until now. "Miss Liel, I understand he means a lot to you, but yelling at him will not wake him any sooner. It takes quite a bit of time to recover from blood loss, even with the extra bag this chart says has been given to him intravenously. They only granted him one, to make sure he will recover, but the fluids they are giving him now should also speed up the process."

I look in his direction before simply nodding and pulling a chair beside the bed. "Fine, but I wish to stay here as long as they will allow. I will stay overnight if possible." I reply quietly.

He simply gives a sad nod before walking back out the door without a word to me. I cross my arms on the edge of the hospital bed, laying my chin on them and looking up at the slumbering man. He looks awful with all the nicks, scratches, and blood stained bandages. Shouldn't they be changing those frequently? I suppose even with such gashes stitched up they will continue to bleed for a bit. I brush my fingers lightly across his bruised cheek, enticing a subtle groan and the slightest nudge from him. At least he is somewhat responsive, that is reassuring. Undertaker returns stating I have been granted permission to stay one evening with him, seeing as I am as close to a guardian or family member as he has. Family does not do this to others.

"I would be happy to accompany you but the dead do not wait. I cannot leave the shop for such a considerable amount of time, even with the assistance you provided today." he explains with regret in his voice.

"That is fine, I would rather accompany him alone anyways. You may head back to the shop whenever you so desire, I will remain here until he either wakes or they kick me out tomorrow." I mumble back.

I hear his footsteps draw closer before one of his large hands caresses my back. "Do not blame yourself miss Liel, at no point did you force him to fight for you. He chose to defend you on his own accord, just as we all did. We do not blame you, and he will not either. Be sure to get some sleep tonight, you will do him no good if you are too tired to appreciate his waking." and with that, he walks out of the door once more, no intention of returning tonight.


End file.
